Confusion
by Michaelis Sebastian
Summary: Book 2 to the Messengers' Home series. In this book, the reader gets a better feel of the danger that the Clan cats face and the ones that are destined to help. "Darkness is to come; look to the stars for shelter" and "The sun will be bathed in red". Find out what both these mean in this second installment.
1. Revealed

Chapter 1

Revealed

LeafClan Territory

During the midday hours of a bright summer afternoon, two young HouseKits are padding through the dense forest. Their ears are laid back because the noise of the forest and scurrying prey was scaring them. The bigger of the two stopped walking and looked around seemingly clueless. "Do you have ay idea where we are, Tiplet?" the ginger tabby tom asked his younger sister. The smaller she-cat, who has a limp in her right hind leg, looks at her brother with wide round amber eyes.

"How should I know? You were the one that suggested that we should explore the forest!" Tiplet exclaimed. Snag shook his head and continued walking not waiting for his sister to catch up with him. Tiplet started limping after her brother, her ears back and her tail down, not even moving from side to side.

"I'm hungry, may we should head back…" Snag said slowly. His stomach rumbled loudly not long after he finished speaking.

"The choice is up to you, Snag. You dragged me along with you. Not the other way around," his sister said offhandedly. The ginger and white tabby tom looked up at the high trees of the pine forest.

"There's only one problem…"

"Yeah? What's that?"

"How do we get back home from here?" he asked looking around more, the trees all looked the same to him no matter what direction he looked.

"All I can suggest is that we continue walking until we find a way out of here," Tiplet said with a shrug.

"That's a good idea," Snag said sarcastically. The two started walking in the opposite direction of which they were previously walking. "Everything looks the same!" Snag whined.

"I can't help that, Snag. It's a forest," Tiplet said bluntly.

"Snobby furball…" Snag muttered under his breath. They kept walking, jumping at every little sound that the forest made. They began to feel hungrier as they kept walking with no exist to the forest in sight and the dark hours are quickly approaching.


	2. The Unknown

Chapter 2

The Unknown

A small hunting patrol has left the LeafClan camp in hopes of finding some fresh prey for the nursing Queens. They head off towards the river as a light rain began to wet the dry forest ground. "This ought to be fun…" a dark gray tom said sarcastically. "Hunting in the rain again…"

"Suck it up. We're Warriors. We can hunt in rain, snow, hail, drought, or normal sunlight. We have to provide for our Clan," a very short-furred brown she-cat said to the gray tom.

"She's got a point, Breezeclaw," the brown tabby tom said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know this already," Breezeclaw said unhappily.

"Then stop complaining about a light rain," the she-cat countered. The three Warriors ran off, heading further away from their campsite, and heading deeper into the dense forest getting ready to hunt for prey.

The two HouseCats are still walking slowly through the forest. Their paws are aching, their bellies are rumbling, and their fur is starting to get drenched from the light drizzle blanketing the forest. "I seriously hate the rain…" Snag mumbled.

"Yeah, well, my leg hurts even more now than normal," Tiplet countered. The two are unaware of the Warriors stalking them slowly as if they were prey.

"I smell two cats up ahead," Breezeclaw whispered to the two cats beside him.

"Two young cats at that," the brown tabby tom said.

"HouseCats!" the she-cat declared in a hushed tone. "Track them silently. They may not know that we are on their tail…" The three Warriors kept tracking Snag and Tiplet silently as they are led deeper into the forest. Breezeclaw steps on a twig and snaps it in half alerting the two young cats up ahead.

"I think I just heard something behind us…" the young ginger tom said to the she-cat next to him.

"Oh my…" the little crippled one said in reply.

"You heard us, HouseCat," Breezeclaw said expectantly. "What are you doing in our territory?" The two young cats whirl around quickly to face the advancing Warriors. Their fur is fluffed out, their ears are down, and their tails are not moving. They both have wide eyes at the sight of the Warriors.

"You two don't belong in LeafClan territory!" snarled the brown tabby tom.

"Wait just a minute you two," the short-furred brown she-cat said. "They may be useful to our Clan…"

"Pampered HouseCats as an addition to the Clan?" sneered Breezeclaw. Snag and Tiplet are huddled close together and are staring wide eyes at the three larger cats in front of them. Pineneedle padded forward slowly and sniffed Snag's head.

"They are no more than six moons old…" Pineneedle said. "They are at the perfect age to be molded into splendid Warriors. Plus neither of them have collars on saying that they belong to a Human…"

"We do need more Apprentices…" Thistletail said slowly as he looked at the two young cats.

"But using HouseKits is an outrageous idea…!" Breezeclaw protested immediately.

"Not really provided that they obey the Code and not try to go back to the soft life of a HouseCat," Thistletail countered.

"Plus CloudClan took in several HouseCats last spring and their Clan is even stronger now than it was before," Pineneedle added.

"Do you two wish to live with us in the forest and learn the way of the Warrior?" Thistletail asked the two young HouseCats.

"Do we get to learn how to hunt?" Snag asked immediately, his stomach still rumbling.

"Yes, that is one of the things Apprentices learn," Pineneedle said.

"I'm useless to you guys…" Tiplet said hanging her head.

"Why would you say that?" Breezeclaw asked curiously.

"My right hind leg is twisted and I can barely walk on it…" she answered.

"And we already have a Medicine Cat Apprentice…" Thistletail said slowly.

"Yeah, but Turtlepaw doesn't want to be a Medicine Cat. He was chosen because of the shortage of Kits," Pineneedle pointed out.

"We can work something out when we return home," Breezeclaw said gently.

"Thistletail, Breezeclaw, stand on either side of the Kits and I will take up the rear." The three LeafClan Warriors took up their positions and began the walk back to their camp.


	3. Apprentices

Chapter 3

Apprentices

LeafClan Camp

Within the LeafClan camp there's movement going on in every direction. The younger Apprentices are taking care of the Elders; while the older Apprentices are feeding the Queens and Kits or getting ready fro a day of training or hunting. The Deputy is in the middle of the commotion with a young white Kit dangling from her jaws. The Medicine Cat is inside the Nursery looking at the youngest litter of Kits. The only Elder is eating the prey that was brought to her. The Leader is sitting upon a stump watching his Clanmates move about doing the daily shores, hunting, or patrolling. Breezeclaw and his patrol pad over to Sunflower. "Where did that Kit come from?" Pineneedle asked her Deputy.

"I could ask you the same thing, Pineneedle," Sunflower countered though with a purr.

"We found these two wandering within our territory," Thistletail said.

"I found her within the river while I was patrolling. She had just fallen in when I found her. I have yet to tell Redstar about her. I'm afraid that he might not allow her to stay in the Clan because she wasn't born here…" Sunflower explained as she looked at the underweight Kit nestled between her forepaws.

"Don't you think that would be just a little cruel?" Breezeclaw asked, "To send a hapless Kit out into the forest where it can't even defend itself."

"Even Redstar isn't that heartless," Pineneedle pointed out. As if on cue, Redstar padded over to the small group of cats.

"And can you tell me why you're just standing around instead of helping your Clanmates?" the LeafClan Leader asked them. Redstar's gaze fell upon the three Kits. "And where did these three furballs come from?" the white she-kit is still nestled between Sunflower's forepaws.

"I found her within the river. She would have drowned had I not saved her… I couldn't just leave her and let her drown in the river. She isn't even three moons old yet…" Sunflower said confidently. Redstar thought on what he was told for a few moments before he spoke next.

"Very well, bring her to Sorrelclaw to look at and then find a willing nursing Queen to look after her," Redstar instructed.

"What shall we call her?" Sunflower asked quickly before she picked the Kit up in her jaws by the scruff of her neck.

"I will leave that for you to decide since you're the one who rescued her," Redstar answered. Sunflower dipped her head briefly before slightly tightening her hold on the now squirming white Kit.

"Thank you, Redstar," she said around a mouthful of white fluffy fur. She then headed to the Medicine den to have Sorrelclaw look at the young Kit. Redstar turned to face the returning Patrol next.

"And you found these two where?" he asked. Tiplet and Snag shift from paw to paw slightly frightened at the ginger tom's decision concerning the two of them.

"We found them wandering lost within our borders. Neither of them had a collar on symbolizing that they belonged to a Human…" Pineneedle answered.

"Both of them were frightened though, which indicates that they were born and raised outside the Clans," Breezeclaw put in. Redstar looked at his three Warriors briefly before he looked back at the two Kits in front of him.

"They both have the potential to become worthy Apprentices. However, the she-kit is unable to train as a Warrior," Thistletail said.

"I see," said the Leader. "Do you know their names?"

"No, I don't," Pineneedle answered. "I never thought of asking. Forgive me."

"That's fine." Redstar turned to face the two Kits again. "What are your names, young ones?" he asked in a surprisingly gentle tone. Snag stepped forward and dipped his head more out of fear than out of respect.

"My name is Snag," he said in a low voice not even daring to look at the cat standing in front of him. Tiplet padded forward unsteadily and looked wide-eyed at Redstar.

"M-my name is Tiplet," she answered in a shaky voice. For a long while Redstar said nothing, he merely looked at the two HouseKits and then at Sunflower as she brought the little white Kit into the Nursery to find her an adoptive mother. When he did speak next, his voice carried its normal authority which showed his final decision.

"A Naming Ceremony is in order for today to honor the Clan with a new Kit and two new Apprentices," Redstar said finally. Turtlepaw watched the proceedings between his Leader and the young HouseCats from a short distance away. _I never wanted to be a Medicine Cat anyway. Maybe that dumb she-kit could take my place._ He thought to himself hiding what looked like a sinister smile.


	4. Naming of New Apprentices

Chapter 4

Naming of New Apprentices

LeafClan Camp

Redstar stood upon the stump of an old tree that overlooked his gather Clanmates. The Queens stood or sat just outside the Nursery just in case their Kits needed them. The Warriors and Apprentices sat scattered all around the clearing talking quietly among themselves. Some of them had their eyes upon the three cats standing in front of their Leader, while others looked at their Leader only. The only Elder sat just outside her den because she didn't dare to go too far into the crowd of the younger cats. Sunflower and Sorrelclaw sat side by side watching the three Kits that are standing just below Redstar's perch. "As it stands, we are short on Warriors to train new Apprentices. Therefore two Warriors will have two Apprentices to train and they will be my most senior Warriors," the LeafClan Leader declared. The gathered cats looked at each other completely baffled. "First, however, I need to ask Turtlepaw a question." Turtlepaw looked up at Redstar completely startled by the mere mention of his name.

"W-what is it, Redstar?" he stuttered still trying to regain his composure.

"Didn't you want to train as a Medicine Cat?" the Leader asked.

"To be honest, it was always my dream to train as a Warrior…" the small brown tom answered.

"Then so be it. From this day forward, you will be training with Breezeclaw and Thristlepaw." The Clan sheered loudly for Turtlepaw's new placement within the Clan. A smirk crosses the young brown tom's face as he looks at the young she-cat that's from outside his Clan. _I hope she enjoys being confined to the camp most of the day._ He thought to himself.

"Who will take my place now when I am ready to retire?" Sorrelclaw asked.

"I haven't gotten that far yet," her Leader said gently. Redstar looked at Tiplet who is sitting on Snag's left. Her twisted hind leg not fully underneath her. "Tiplet, you're new to Clanlife, yet you seem to understand it and to accept it. Do you promise to do everything in your power to learn what you can from Sorrelclaw and later take her place as the Medicine Cat?"

"I-I do!" Tiplet stuttered slightly.

"Then I call upon my Warrior Ancestors to look down upon this young Kit as she takes her place among us. Tiplet from this day forward you shall be known as Shallowpaw until the day you earn your Warrior name," Redstar declared. The Clan chanted Shallowpaw's new name. Shallowpaw padded unsteadily over to Sorrelclaw and they briefly touched noses.

"Welcome to the Clan my young Apprentice," Sorrelclaw said gently.

"How come Redstar changed my name?" Shallowpaw asked curiously.

"We will explain that after the Naming Ceremony has finished," her Mentor said still in the same gentle tone.

"Oh okay then…" Shallowpaw said sullenly as she sat beside her Mentor. Redstar looked at Snag next once all of the mewing had died down again. He is wondering who to place the new tom with so that he will learn the most. He had three young Warriors that have yet to receive their first Apprentice, but he wondered if that would be a good idea. Redstar moved his gaze over each face of the gathered cats while he was thinking. After a while longer he finally spoke again.

"Snag, you're as new to the Clan as your littermate. You are strong and independent. Do you promise to do everything in your power to protect your Clanmates?"

"I do!" Snag said in a loud yet confident voice.

"I call upon my Warrior Ancestors to look down upon this young Kit as he takes his place among us. Snag from this day forward you shall be known as Stormpaw until you have earned your Warrior name. You will also be training with Sunflower and Devilpaw," Redstar said in a loud voice. The Clan called Stormpaw's new name and welcomed him to the Clan as an Apprentice. Stormpaw padded over to Sunflower and briefly touched noses with her before he sat down on her right. Redstar looked at the sickly white she-kit in front of him. "Finally we have a new Kit joining our Nursery. However, it is not my place to name her, since Sunflower is the one that rescued her. Sunflower, if you would be so kind." Redstar jumped down from the stump and sat beside it not too far from the young malnourished Kit. Sunflower padded forward and took her place upon the stump. She looked at her Clanmates a little shyly.

"While I was patrolling this morning I heard a tiny splash in the nearby river. I went to see what it was. I saw the Kit floating downstream unable to fight the fast flowing current. Knowing that, I, myself cannot swim that great; I jumped into the cold river water and willed myself to swim towards the hapless Kit. Grabbing her in my jaws, I brought her back to shore. I forced the water from her lungs until she started breathing normally again. Then I brought her here where she would be safe," Sunflower explained while her tail swayed from side to side slowly.

"One would think that Sunflower is part WaterfallClan," Turtlepaw sneered. Breezeclaw hits Turtlepaw in the head with his tail.

"Watch your words, Turtlepaw, she is still your Deputy," the dark gray tom hissed at the Apprentice.

"Interesting tale, Sunflower, now do please continue," Redstar said as he waved off Turtlepaw's words with a flick of his tail.

"Redstar had given me permission to name this young Kit and find her a willing Queen to nurse her back to health until she is ready to be apprenticed," Sunflower continued.

"What will you name her?" Pineneedle asked curiously.

"Who have you chosen to nurse her back to health," a pure gray tom asked as he looked up at his Deputy. Sunflower looked at Mousefur for a long moment before she spoke answering Pineneedle's question first.

"From this day forward this young Kit shall be known as Snowykit until the day she is apprenticed," Sunflower said. The Clan called Snowykit's new name happily. "And I have chosen Coppertail to nurse her back to health, Mousefur."

"It would be my honor to nurse this young one," the golden brown Queen said gently as she padded forward from the Nursery. "I will look after her as if she were my own." Coppertail gently lifted Snowykit up off the ground by her scruff. She then went into the Nursery to settle the young malnourished Kit in with her own.

"I sense trouble in the near future and I'm not liking it," Applecore said in a low harsh tone to no one in particular. _How could any cat be so stupid as to want to train as a Medicine Cat?_ Turtlepaw thought to himself as he watched Sorrelclaw and Shallowpaw pad over to the Medicine den.


	5. Name Changes

Chapter 5

Name Changes

LeafClan Camp

Sunhigh

Shallowpaw took the time to look around her new home without putting too much pressure upon her injured leg. She looked into each of the dens, seeing if any of them were different from the other. When she came across the nursery, its layout is what piqued her curiosity the most. The nursing Queens are in the backmost part of the den while the expecting Queens are closest to the front and are at an easier access for Sorrelclaw to get to in case there was trouble. Shallowpaw looked at the black she-cat who was nursing four tiny Kits. "Your Kits are adorable, Buzzardtail," Shallowpaw said in a low voice. The black Queen looked up at the ginger and white tabby before she spoke.

"Why thank you, young one," the Queen replied in a gentle tone. Shallowpaw sat down heavily and wrapped her tail over her paws trying to cover up her wounded leg and then she licked her chest fur nervously. "What happened to your leg? Surely, you didn't really want to be a Medicine Cat Apprentice."

"She might have also wanted to be a Medicine Cat," Coppertail pointed out drowsily.

"There is nothing wrong with training as a Medicine Cat, young on," a light brown she-cat named Tornear said. The Queen's right ear is torn at the tip.

"You two are right. I'm sorry," Buzzardtail said as she licked her Kits' backs with gentle strokes of her tongue.

"I wounded my right hind leg while playing games with my littermates," Shallowpaw said finally answering the black Queen's question.

"So Stormpaw isn't your only littermate?" the golden brown Queen asked as she looked at Shallowpaw.

"No, I have two others, but they are still with the humans."

"Hmm, may they remain safe. Although not all humans are bad; just some don't like us cats and try to, well, get rid f us," the light brown Queen said sadly.

"What are your littermates' names?" Buzzardtail asked.

"Their names are Maggie and Coffee."

"Interesting name indeed; humans always gave animals the weirdest names," Coppertail pointed out.

"Some try to name their HouseCats the same way that we name ourselves," Buzzardtail said.

"That reminds me," Shallowpaw said. "What did Redstar change Stormpaw's and my names during the Naming Ceremony?"

"There are several reasons for that," Buzzardtail said gently.

"It is an age old custom handed down by our Ancestors," Coppertail said.

"It was our dead friends and littermates that decided that we should live in groups that had similar ways of hunting and views. The first Leaders were also chosen that night," Tornear said.

"Did they have different names before they had 'star' at the end?" Shallowpaw asked.

"Yes, they did." The other Queens looked at the young Apprentice.

"The six original Leaders were Leafstar, Waterstar, Lightstar, Skystar, Cloudstar, and Sunstar. Those were their Leader names," Buzzardtail said

"Their names before they were Leaders were Waterfall, Leafsong, Lightblast, Skystone, Cloudnight, and Sunspot," Coppertail said as she licked her right forepaw.

"Each Leader took the first part of their name, not including Waterfall, and named a Clan after themselves. Each Clan had different hunting techniques and preferences to the prey that they took," Tornear explained gently.

"So these are the Clans: Cloudnight – Cloudstar created CloudClan. Waterfall – Waterstar created WaterfallClan. Leafsong – Leafstar created LeafClan. Lightblast – Lightstar created LightClan. Skystone – Skystar created SkyClan. Finally, Sunspot – Sunstar created SunClan," Buzzardtail said.

"This is too overwhelming…!" Shallowpaw said with enthusiasm in her voice. Turtlepaw padded slowly into the den and looked at Shallowpaw with complete disdain and arrogance in his face.

"How could we hope that a stupid HouseCat like you would ever understand our history?" Turtlepaw snarled in her face. Shallowpaw looked at Turtlepaw shocked and wide eyed at his rudeness and dislike towards her. Coppertail stood up and batted the young brown top across the face with sheathed claws. The blow, however, was hard enough to knock the Apprentice off his paws.

"You had no right to downgrade another Apprentice!" the golden brown Queen hissed. Coppertail's fur stood on end as she glared at Turtlepaw. The brown tom righted himself again and went to pad out of the den, but another cat blocked his way out. He looked up and noticed that there were two cats in front of him. Sunflower and Redstar had come to see what the disturbance was.

"What's going on in here?" Sunflower asked. "Why is there so much yelling?"

"Well, we were explaining to Shallowpaw the history of the Clans since she is new here…" Coppertail started letting her fur flatten down again.

"Then Turtlepaw came in and was being awfully rude to her by calling her names…" Buzzardtail added.

"Coppertail saw that he was being rude and well punished him for it," Tornear finished.

"I will see to the rest of his punishment," Redstar said. "Turtlepaw, come with me." The leader beckoned the young tom to follow him with a flick of his tail. Redstar turned and padded out of the den. Turtlepaw followed his Leader with a backward glance at Shallowpaw. The ginger and white tabby looked at the young tom and all she saw on his face was utter hatred. She looked down sadly. Sunflower noticed this and rubbed her cheeks against Shallowpaw's cheek gently.

"Don't let him get you down. He hates being outdone and he hates when he isn't the center of attention," the Deputy mewed in the young she-cat's ear.

"But what did I do to him?" Shallowpaw asked. Coppertail settled herself in her nest once more and her Kits began to suckle again.

"You and your brother are new to the Clan, so everyone wants to make sure that you settle in comfortably," the golden brown she-cat said.

"Therefore Turtlepaw feels that he isn't getting enough attention," Buzzardtail added. Shallowpaw looked at the three Queens sadly.

**LeafClan Camp**

**Clearing**

Redstar stood in front of Turtlepaw his tail lashing the air as he looked at his disobedient son. "I thought that I had taught you better than that. You had no right to call Shallowpaw names. She is new, that I know, but she is willing to learn our ways," Redstar hissed irritated.

"But where does that leave me? I'm without attention from my own parents!"

"You cannot always rely on us to do things for you. You need to learn how to do things on your own as well. Otherwise, you will never make a good Warrior."

"What's my punishment…?" Turtlepaw asked reluctantly.

"You will tend to Applecore. She said that she has ticks so get some Mouse Bile from Sorrelclaw and get right on that. Afterwards, you can bring Applecore some fresh-kill. I want this done in a timely manner and I want it done right." With a flick of his tail, Redstar dismissed Turtlepaw and then he returned to his den. Turtlepaw turned to face the Elder's den. _I might as well get this stupidity done with._ The brown Apprentice thought to himself.


	6. Name Information & Ranks

Chapter 6

Name Information & Ranks

LeafClan Nursery

Evening

Shallowpaw had remained sitting in the entrance of the Nursery ready to continue her history lesson from the three nursing Queens. Coppertail looked at the young she-cat for a long moment before she spoke next. "Don't you think you should hurry along to Sorrelclaw?" the golden brown she-cat asked.

"I still had some more questions left…" the young Medicine Cat Apprentice answered slowly.

"Questions are good to ask. Let her ask as many as she wants," Buzzardtail said happily as she watched her suckling Kits.

"What do you wish to know?" Tornear asked gently.

"Why do Kits have 'kit' at the end of their names?" Shallowpaw asked.

"The ending 'kit' shows that the barer of the name is still too young to be apprenticed. They range from newborn to six moons old. Kits must be at least six moons old in order to be apprenticed," Coppertail answered.

"Why do Apprentices have 'paw' at the end of their names?"

"The ending 'paw' shows that a cat has taken the next step in Clanlife. It shows that they have begun their training for later in life," Buzzardtail answered.

"And Apprentices can train as two different things?"

"Most Apprentices train as Warriors. Only a select few are chosen or choose to train as a Medicine Cat. Some are destined to be healers while others are destined to be fighters," Tornear explained.

"Hmmm, I see. Elders, Warriors, Queens, Deputies, and Medicine Cats have a second half to their names that don't resemble each others in the least. Why is this?"

"Once an Apprentice has finished his or her training the Leader holds a ceremony to honor them. Once the oath is taken the Leader promotes the cat to Warrior replacing 'paw' with something else that fits that certain cat. The second half varies upon each cat and what they were like as an Apprentice. They also must sit one night of silent vigil after receiving their Warrior name; they stay up all night watching the Clan, they are not allowed to speak unless there is danger, and they are not allowed to eat until the following morning," explained Coppertail.

"Your Mentor will promote you herself when she feels that you are worthy of taking on full responsibility as the Medicine Cat," Tornear said.

"Warrior Apprentices train for twelve moons whereas Medicine Cat Apprentices train for up to twenty-four moons," Buzzardtail said.

"That's a long time indeed. Can you tell me about the functions of each rank of the Clan? Starting from the Kits?" Shallowpaw asked sweetly.

"Well, new litters of Kits are born within the Clans almost periodically. A Clan cannot survive without the birth of new Kits. If a Clan hasn't had new Kits in moons, then that Clan will most likely die out. Kits are also protected by the Messenger Code. Each Kit is valued by all Clans no matter where it was born or raised," Coppertail explained.

"Wow, that's neat…" Shallowpaw breathed.

"Apprentices start training under the Mentorship of a more experienced Warrior or the current Medicine Cat in your case. Once their training is complete they themselves become Warriors or Medicine Cat," Buzzardtail said.

"A very well thought out procedure within the Clans," Shallowpaw said as she nodded her head.

"The Warriors protect the Apprentices while in battle. Or if the fight is within the camp, they also protect the Kits, Queens, and Elders. Warriors and Apprentices hunt prey to provide the Clan, but must feed Elders, Queens, and Kits before themselves. This is also one of our Codes," Tornear explained as she licked one of her Kits' backs.

"That's awesome and wonderfully demonstrated from what I've seen so far," Shallowpaw said happily.

"Medicine Cats and their Apprentices tend to the sick, wounded, expecting, and nursing Queens. They are not bound by the Clans' warfare like the Warriors are. They meet each other every quarter moon. Medicine Cats also are not allowed to have Kits until they retire and join the Warriors," Coppertail said briskly. Shallowpaw remained silent after that explanation because she wanted it to sink in fully.

"Deputies are just below the Leaders. They tend to the daily patrols if the Leader is incapable at the time. They also sleep with the Warriors and do the patrols themselves as well. They can train their own Apprentices too. Deputies become the next Leader when the current one has retired or was killed. New Deputies must be chosen before moonhigh after the previous has been killed or has retired," Buzzardtail said before she laid her head down on her paws.

"I can't wait to start my training now!" Shallowpaw said enthusiastically.

"We have a few ranks left to go through," Tornear said gently. "Then you are free to go and train." Shallowpaw waited patiently for the Queens to continue. She crouched down with her forepaws tucked underneath her chest and made herself comfortable. "Queens are she-cats that are expecting or nursing Kits. They stay in the Nursery, which is the most protected den in the Clan. Queens start kitting after nine to ten weeks of carrying. The mothers stay with their Kits until they are apprenticed by the Leader at six moons of age."

"I'm too young to have Kits," Shallowpaw pointed out.

"Your occupation won't allow you to have Kits even when you're of age. Medicine Cats are forbidden by the Code to have Kits," Coppertail said.

"I understand that completely," the young Apprentice said.

"Elders are retired Queens, Warriors, sometimes Deputies, medicine Cats, and Leaders. Their wisdom is valued by all of the cats of the Clan," Buzzardtail said.

"I will be sure to visit Applecore some time soon."

"Lastly, you have the Leader. As stated before Leaders are the head of the Clan. They tell the Warriors and Apprentices what to do for the day. They also hold the Naming Ceremonies for those that have earned it," Tornear said gently.

"Wow, there's still so much for me to learn!" Shallowpaw said feeling a little overwhelmed. "However, I'm eager to learn all that I can!"

"You should start learning what herbs do what for wounds and sicknesses," Tornear pointed out.

"I'll get right on that!" Shallowpaw said as she bounded to her paws and charged from the den eagerly, barely letting her wounded leg bother her much.

"That's one eager Apprentice," Tornear said softly as she laid her head down to nap.

"You said it," Buzzardtail said yawning.

"May her paws carry her far in life," Coppertail preyed in a low voice. She watched from the small opening of the Nursery as Shallowpaw disappeared in the Medicine Cat's den.


	7. More Trouble

Chapter 7

More Trouble

LeafClan Camp

Camp Clearing

Twilight

Turtlepaw has padded partially to the Elder's den when he looked at Stormpaw who was sitting with his Mentor and fellow training Apprentice. Stormpaw looked at Turtlepaw and padded over to him with his tail held high. "Hi, Turtlepaw," Stormpaw said cheerfully. "Sunflower was just giving me the history of the Messenger Code!" Turtlepaw is only seething with anger when he hears how cheerful this HouseCat seemed in _his_ Clan.

"You will never belong here, HouseCat!" he spat. "You don't belong here! We will never accept you! We don't want a Clan of lowly scum like you and your crippled sister!" Stormpaw's tail drooped and all of the happiness has been erased from his sharp ginger features.

"What did I do to you?" Stormpaw asked slowly his ears back. Stormpaw sat down his tail not even wrapped around his paws as he looked at the older Apprentice.

"Your appearance here has turned my beloved Clan upside down! I don't want you here! Take your useless sister and get out of here!" Turtlepaw hissed in Stormpaw's face getting saliva on him as well. Stormpaw looked around sadly. No one seemed to be stepping forward to contradict what Turtlepaw said. Slowly, the ginger and white tabby tom stood up and was about to head to the camp entrance. Sunflower stepped in front of her Apprentice stopping his advance to the entrance of the camp.

"Sit back down, young one," she said gently in his ear.

"You don't have to listen to Turtlepaw," Coppertail said as she padded out of the Nursery. "He has no authority over you." The golden brown Queen sat behind Turtlepaw. Redstar padded up behind Sunflower to investigate what was going on.

"What's going on now?" the Leader asked. "Haven't we had enough excitement for the day?" Sorrelclaw padded over to the small group her gaze fixed on Stormpaw's hunched shoulders.

"Shallowpaw had exhausted herself and passed out in my den," the Medicine Cat said. "What did Stormpaw do?"

"Stormpaw didn't do anything wrong," Coppertail said. "It's mainly what was rudely said to him by this young arrogant Apprentice." Coppertail nudged Turtlepaw with her right forepaw after she had finished speaking. Redstar groaned lightly clearly agitated.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble for yourself with your episode in front of Shallowpaw?" Redstar asked his son.

"I haven't done anything wrong," Turtlepaw protested.

"Therefore, you're going to say that all of us are liars?" Sunflower asked.

"I heard everything to young Stormpaw here from my nest in the Nursery," Coppertail retorted.

"Maybe he is right…" Stormpaw muttered.

"What did he say to you?" Redstar asked Stormpaw gently.

"He told me that I didn't belong here nor will I ever be accepted here. He told me to take my crippled sister and leave the camp," Stormpaw said in a small mew.

"Do you want to leave Stormpaw?" Sunflower asked.

"I never felt more at home…" Stormpaw admitted.

"You better leave!" Turtlepaw hissed in a low voice.

"That doesn't answer the question," Coppertail pointed out. However, before the ginger and white could answer the question the right way, Turtlepaw shot forward and pounced on the bigger Apprentice's back.

"I'll kill you right here!" Turtlepaw hissed in Stormpaw's ear. The rest of the group backed away giving the two young toms clearance to fight. Turtlepaw has dug his claws deep into his opponent's back using them to hold on. Out of sheer instinct, Stormpaw rolled onto his back and squished the brown Apprentice just enough to get him to release his hold on him. Being the bigger of the two, Stormpaw found this rather easy to do. Turtlepaw let go of Stormpaw's back. However, before he could move to stand, Stormpaw placed his left forepaw with unsheathed claws upon Turtlepaw's throat. The brown tom looked at his opponent in utter horror and embarrassment. _How could a HouseCat with no Warrior training beat me?_ Turtlepaw thought to himself.

Stormpaw released Turtlepaw, turned, and padded back towards the others. Turtlepaw stood up and charged at Stormpaw dragging his unsheathed claws along the ginger and white tabby's left flank cutting him deeply. Stormpaw collapsed to the ground as his lifeblood escaped his body. Redstar cuffed Turtlepaw hard on the back of the head with his massive left forepaw; hard enough to knock the brown tom off his paws. "Haven't you been taught better?" Redstar hissed angrily.

"How could you attack a cat whose back is to you?" Coppertail asked disgusted by the Apprentice's actions. That's wrong on so many accounts of the Messenger Code!" Sorrelclaw padded over to Stormpaw and sniffed him; after a moment she looked up again.

"He will be fine as long as I get him treated in time," she said.

"Do you need any help?" Breezeclaw asked coming over to see what happened.

"Yes, please, we need to get Stormpaw to my den as soon as possible," she answered. Breezeclaw helped Sorrelclaw lift the wounded Apprentice off the ground and begun carrying him towards the Medicine den. Redstar turned to face his son again, anger in his eyes.

"You have disappointed me in more ways than one with your behavior today," the Leader said. "I will decide your punishment tomorrow morning. For now you are to go to your nest without any fresh-kill." Reluctantly, the brown Apprentice made his way towards the Apprentices' den while looking briefly at the pile of prey. _For the simple fact that Stormpaw defeated Turtlepaw with ease and without ay prior training just shows that he has the potential to be a strong Warrior._ Coppertail thought to herself as she watched the Medicine Cat and Breezeclaw bring the wounded Apprentice into the den.


	8. Blood and Guts

Chapter 8

Blood and Guts

Medicine Cat Den

Sorrelclaw and Breezeclaw lay Stormpaw gently in an empty nest close to Shallowpaw's nest. Breezeclaw looked at the young tom with a deep fondness in his eyes. "He did well tonight in his fight with Turtlepaw," Breezeclaw said. "I heard everything that was said, but I stayed clear to see what would happen next. Turtlepaw was out of line today with both of them." Sorrelclaw looked from Stormpaw to Shallowpaw and then to Breezeclaw before she spoke.

"They are both strong," she said gently. "They carry a lot on their shoulders that they don't even know about yet." Breezeclaw looked at the Medicine Cat after she had finished speaking.

"You might be right," he said. "I'm going to bed now because I have the dawn patrol. I will pop in after I return to see how he's doing." Sorrelclaw looked at the dark gray tom gently.

"That sounds ideal," she said to him. Sorrelclaw cleaned the wounds on Stormpaw's left flank gently with a ball of moss soaked in water. Then even more gently she pressed cobwebs into the wounds to stop the bleeding and clear of infection. Once that was done, Sorrelclaw went to her own nest and lie down heavily and soon fell asleep.

**A Few Hours Later**

Shallowpaw woke to the stale scent of blood. She looked to her left and saw her brother's large shape resting in the nest beside hers. _What happened while I was asleep? Why's Stormpaw wounded so badly?_ She thought to herself while she looked at her brother. Shallowpaw looked around and saw that Sorrelclaw had already fallen asleep. She stood up and stretched her limps until they quivered from the effort. Shallowpaw then padded out of the Medicine den. The camp clearing is quiet and cool in the early morning hours. She padded slowly out of the camp and made her way toward the lakeside. Pineneedle watched as the young Apprentice left the camp. _She seems so sad. I suppose she saw her brother's condition before she left the den…_ Pineneedle thought to herself still looking in the direction that Shallowpaw had disappeared.

**Lakeside**

**LeafClan Territory**

Shallowpaw sat close to the water's edge looking into the swirling black water. She didn't see her own reflection in the water, but that of another ginger she-cat. Clueless, Shallowpaw stood up and looked around scared. "Am I seeing things? Have I gone mad?" she asked herself aloud while breathing heavily. Shallowpaw looked back into the water and saw herself this time. "I have indeed lost my mind. I am seeing a cat that isn't even here." Shallowpaw again faced away from the way with a heavy sigh.

"You are seeing your Warrior Ancestors," a starry she-cat said expectantly. Shallowpaw jumped back and nearly landed in the water. Leafstar stood close to an old willow tree her starry pelt blowing in a breeze that isn't even blowing.

"But I'm not even from the Clans by birth," Shallowpaw protested heavily.

"That matters not, young one, you are a Warrior cat by heart and by spirit," the original LeafClan Leader said gently.

"But why come to me? I'm not the Medicine Cat nor am I the Leader."

"Again this doesn't matter. I have come to you for a reason. You and your brother have a role to play in the survival of the Clans," Leafstar said gently.

"How is that possible?" Shallowpaw asked confused.

"Listen to me well, young one, you along with cats from the other Clans has been chosen to journey far to find a new home for the six Clans. If this isn't done, then the Clans will parish due to the invading humans. Time is short. You must find the other cats soon." Leafstar vanished from sight after she finished speaking. Images of five other young cats appeared on the water's surface in front of Shallowpaw. _How am I supposed to find these cats if I haven't even met the other Clans yet…?_ Shallowpaw thought to herself as she padded back to her camp with her head down in confusion. She is unaware that she is being watched from the WaterfallClan border. _There has to be a way to meet these other five cats somehow…_ she thought.

Since she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, Shallowpaw bumped right into Pineneedle at the camp entrance. She jumped backwards in fear of being stricken. Pineneedle merely watched the younger she-cat with a deep interest. "What happened to Stormpaw?" Shallowpaw asked trying to regain her composure.

"He got into a fight with Turtlepaw a few hours ago. He won the initial fight, however, when Stormpaw turned away, Turtlepaw attacked him from behind, being dishonorable," Pineneedle answered gently.

"Will he be alright?" asked Shallowpaw worried for her brother's safety.

"With Sorrelclaw watching over him, he will recover quickly," Pineneedle reassured Shallowpaw. Shallowpaw sat down and slowly wrapped her tail over her paws and her head is bowed low. Concern creeps into the short-haired brown tabby she-cat's voice when she spoke next. "What's bothering you, Shallowpaw?"

"When I was by the lake I saw a strange ginger she-cat. Her pelt was starry all over…" Shallowpaw answered in a low voice. _Could she be referring to Leafstar?_ Pineneedle thought to herself. Redstar padded out of the shadows and sat beside Pineneedle looking at Shallowpaw.

"Why are you still awake, Shallowpaw?' he asked her in a gentle yet stern tone.

"I went to the lakeside to clear my mind," Shallowpaw started, her head still bowed low. "While I was there I saw a strange starry cat. She had beautiful ginger fur yet I don't know her…" Redstar's eyes opened wide at this new information. Leafstar barely visited any of the Apprentices let alone, one that wasn't born in the Clan. What was she trying to tell them?

"You saw the original Leader of LeafClan, Leafstar," the current Leader said while trying to keep his voice calm.

"So my guess was right…" Pineneedle muttered.

"She told me that I and five other cats were chosen to journey far to find a new home for the Clans. If we don't then the Clans will perish to the invading humans," Shallowpaw said sadly. She had just recently joined the Clan and here she was thrown into a prophecy that she had no idea about.

"This is bad…" the short-furred brown tabby said with wide eyes.

"Bad isn't the word for it, Pineneedle. The prophecy says 'darkness is to come, look to the stars for shelter,' remember?" Redstar asked.

"Will the invading humans somehow blot out the sun?" Pineneedle asked somewhat confused by the prophecy.

"I am not sure, but we need to discuss this at the Gathering tomorrow night," Redstar said. The three cats separate and head to their own dens for some extra rest. Shallowpaw slept fitfully most of the early day. Pineneedle and Redstar never went back to sleep before it was time to get up.


	9. Gathering Confusion

Chapter 9

Gathering Confusion

LeafClan Camp

The following morning has gotten the Clan going about their daily chores while wondering who would be going with Redstar and Sunflower to the Gathering that night. Redstar paced back and forth in the camp clearing by the tree stump that he uses to address his gathered Clanmates. Turtlepaw tended to Applecore as part of his punishment for fighting with Stormpaw a few nights ago. Shallowpaw looked at the Queens' Kits to make sure that none of them were sick. Snowykit was making a good recovery since she had been brought to the Clan. The dawn patrol returned with plenty of prey. Redstar stopped pacing and looked at his disheveled Clan. "I have made my decision," Redstar said in a loud clear voice. The Clan gathered around him in order to hear what he had to say.

"I will remain in camp to tend to Stormpaw. Shallowpaw will go in my stead," Sorrelclaw spoke up before Redstar could speak.

"I understand completely, Sorrelclaw," Redstar said gently as he looked at his Medicine Cat. "Sunflower, Shallowpaw, Blackbear, Mousefur, Angelpaw, and Devilpaw, will go with me tonight."

"How come Shallowpaw get to go to the Gathering? She hasn't even started any of her training yet! Plus, I'm older than she is as an Apprentice!" Turtlepaw protested angrily.

"You're punished, therefore not allowed to attend the Gathering. Shallowpaw is the Medicine Cat Apprentice and can attend the Gathering whether or not Sorrelclaw goes herself. In which case, age has nothing to do with who goes to the Gathering!" Redstar said heatedly. Turtlepaw padded away seething in anger. _I'll show them just what I'm made of soon enough._ Turtlepaw thought to himself. The brown Apprentice stormed off towards the Apprentice den his tail lashing the air angrily and his ear flat to his head.

**CloudClan Camp**

**Clearing**

Nightstar stood upon the Highrock where she could address her Clan and they could hear her clearly as she spoke. She is a back she-cat with white paws, chin, and tail-tip and the current Leader of CloudClan. "Tigerheart has brought me some disturbing news along with Jaypaw. Will the two of you please tell the rest of the Clan what you told me?" Nightstar asked looking at the two that are standing in front of the Highrock. Tigerheart is a white tabby tom with gray stripes and paws; he's the current Medicine Cat of the Clan. He padded forward slightly to stand a little closer to the Highrock before he spoke up.

"I have had recent contact with Cloudstar. He told me that humans are going to invade our lake home and destroy all that we know and love," Tigerheart said urgently. Jaypaw is a pure gray tom with bright blue eyes; he's an Apprentice of the Clan at the moment. He padded forward to stand next to Tigerheart before he turned to face his Clanmates to relay his own message.

"He also said that six cats were chosen; one cat from each Clan; to travel far from here to find a new home for us," the small Apprentice said.

"But how will we know these six cats when we see them?" Blackfoot asked he is a grayish-ginger tom with black ears, tail, paws, and face.

"How long do we have before the humans invade?" Starlight asked she is black with bright blue eyes.

"Is there any simpler way to deal with the humans?" Tornadoclaw asked, a ginger and white tom with tabby markings on his back and tail.

"I think all of your questions will be answered at the Gathering tonight," Nightstar said gently trying to calm her Clanmates.

"And who, may I ask, is going to the Gathering tonight?' Lightwing asked. The current Deputy of the clan is a white tom with black stripes and amber eyes. Nightstar looked at her gathered Clanmates for a while longer before she answered her Deputy's question.

"Lightwing, Tigerheart, Jaypaw, Blackfoot, Leafpool, Moonpool, Dawnpaw, and Frostpaw will go with me to the Gathering tonight."

"May HeavenClan guide the chosen cats' paws," Starlight said in a low voice. Jaypaw looked around his camp his mind working fast. _How will I know the other five cats upon sight?_ He asked himself.

**LightClan Camp**

**Clearing**

Within the LightClan camp, the cats have gathered beneath a crooked tree in which Whiskerstar, the current Leader of the Clan, is currently perched. Snaketail, the Deputy, is a white tom with black and ginger spots and a tabby-striped tail. Mousetrap, the Medicine Cat, is small brown tom. Snowdrift, a Clan Warrior, is a long-furred white she-cat. These three cats are sitting the closes to the tree where their Leader is perched. "Times of trouble and times of hardship are upon our beloved Clans," Whiskerstar said.

"Humans are intending to invade our lake home with their loud machines that can tear up the thickest of trees," Snaketail said.

"According to Lightstar, there are six destined young cats that will journey far in search for a new home for all of the Clans," Mousetrap added. "Its times like these that the six Clans must work together in order to survive." The Clan looked at each other shocked and scared, whispering to each other about what is to come.

"All of this will be related to the other Clans at tonight's Gathering," Snowdrift said. Whiskerstar looked at her gathered Clanmates waiting for them to settle down some before she spoke again.

"As for who is going to the Gathering with me tonight will be Snaketail, Mousetrap, Snowdrift, Mothpaw, Cherrytail, Shadowpaw, Ravenfeather, and Mosspaw," Whiskerstar said gently as she looked at each of her fellow Clanmates. _Did Lightstar make the right choice in choosing me for this journey?_ Mothpaw thought to herself.

**SkyClan Camp**

**Clearing**

Rainstar is seated at the highest point of his Clan's mountainous camp. There' a look of utter annoyance on the gray tom's angular face. "I have been told by Stormwind that trouble lies ahead for the Clans in the shape of humans," the Leader said gruffly.

"Humans are going to come and destroy the lake and make it theirs," Stormwind, the current Medicine Cat is a ginger tom. Littlewind a pure white she-cat who is the current Deputy stepped forward some in order to speak.

"Humans are never satisfied with what they have. They always take what isn't theirs and destroy the homes of millions of animals. Our Warrior Ancestors must not be happy with us if they are allowing this to happen." A young ginger tom stood up and spoke even though he is only an Apprentice.

"Or maybe this is happening and they cannot prevent it from happening. Which is why our Ancestors have chosen six cats to journey far to find us a new home," the ginger tom named Scorchpaw said.

"Well spoken, Scorchpaw, well spoken indeed," his Mentor said with a small purr. Scorchpaw lowered his head to hide his embarrassment. Rainstar flicked his tail to get his Clan's attention again.

"As for who is going to the Gathering with me tonight; Littlewind, Stormwind, Scorchpaw, Leaftail, Eaglepaw, and Whitehorse," the gray tom said with a huff. Scorchpaw looked at his fellow Clanmates his thoughts weighed heavily on finding the other five cats. _I hope Skystar made the right decision in choosing me…_ he thought to himself.

**SunClan Camp**

**Clearing**

In the SunClan camp, Rollingstar is perched on a large boulder looking down at his gathered Clanmates. He is thinking on how to start what he had to say without throwing his Clan into chaos. He looked at every last face for a long time before he finally decided to speak. The gray tom rose to his paws and cleared his throat ready to finally address his Clanmates. "The times have gotten desperate recently. Sunstar has come to me in a vision and he has visited a few others as well. What he has told me is not pleasing to the ear in the least." A black tom named Wolffang spoke up immediately.

"What did he tell you, Rollingstar?" Wolffang asked.

"He told me that humans are coming with their machines to destroy our lakeside homes," Runningclaw answered before Rollingstar could say anything. "He also said that six cats were chosen to venture far to find a new home for the six Clans." A reddish-ginger Apprentice stepped forward, his head and tail held high, and looked at the Medicine Cat who had spoken.

"But how is one to know who the other five are when he or she sees them?" the Apprentice asked. A blue-gray she-cat named Featherwind stepped forward some; she is the Clan's current Deputy.

"Maybe they will know of the others because their spirits are somehow linked…" Featherwind said slowly, her tail flicking back and forth slowly. A pure black tom named Whiplash sneered at Featherwind's words and laughed as he stood up.

"What a foolish idea that is, Featherwind!" Whiplash laughed. "How could any two cats' spirits be linked?" A white tom named Whitetail stood up and glared at Whiplash.

"And this coming from the cat that stole two of CloudClan's Kits just to replace two of his own," Whitetail countered.

"You keep your yowls to yourself, you useless excuse for a Warrior!" Whiplash hissed. Rollingstar lashed his tail through the air to get silence from his Clan before he spoke again.

"Whiplash, shut up! You're antagonizing everyone for no reason," Rollingstar said. "Everyone has the right to speak their mind. You however are out of place on two counts. Featherwind is your Deputy and therefore deserves your respect. Whitetail is a senior Warrior and therefore also deserves your respect." Whiplash sat back down with a glare at Featherwind and then at Whitetail. _Yeah, well, both of them are stupid furballs…_ Whiplash thought to himself.

"We must find out who these six destined cats are before it's too late," Runningclaw said. Phoenixpaw looked up at his Mentor before he spoke.

"Well, if it helps any, I am one of the six chosen cats. Who the other five are I don't know by name, but I do know what they look like," Phoenixpaw said confidently. Rollingstar looked at the reddish-ginger Apprentice.

"Can you tell us what they look like and we should be able to tell you who that cat is," the SunClan Leader said. Phoenixpaw dipped his head slightly.

"I will try my best," he said. Whiplash sneered at the young Medicine Cat Apprentice. _Why was this fool of an Apprentice chosen by Sunstar to serve as the Clans' rescuer?_ Whiplash asked himself clearly annoyed with how everyone was waiting to see what Phoenixpaw had to say next.

"Do it one by one, so that we can figure them out," Featherwind advised. Whiplash let out a snort at that, although Phoenixpaw nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, let's see, the first cat that I saw was a gray tom with blue eyes…" Phoenixpaw said. His Clanmates took some time to think and see if they remembered a cat with that appearance. After a moment, Runningclaw spoke up.

"Gray tom, blue eyes… There's a CloudClan Apprentice named Jaypaw that looks like that," Runningclaw said. "I think it's Jaypaw that you saw." Phoenixpaw nodded his head and looked at his Mentor.

"So that's one down. Um… a ginger and white she-cat with a twist right hind leg…" Phoenixpaw said in a low voice, but yet loud enough for his Clanmates to hear. Featherwind thought for a little while before she shook her head slowly.

"I don't know of any cat in the Clans that looks like that," the Clan Deputy said sounding defeated. Phoenixpaw nodded his head in understanding and took a moment before he spoke again.

"Hmm. Alright. There was also a white and brown she-cat among them," the reddish-ginger Apprentice said. Again his gathered Clanmates took the time to think on who they may have seen that looked like how Phoenixpaw was describing. A moment later, Wolffang spoke up.

"The LightClan Medicine Cat Apprentice Mothpaw is who you saw," Wolffang said gently.

"Good memory, Wolffang," Rollingstar said with a nod. Whiplash scowled at how his Clanmates were acting; playing the guessing game. _What mouse dung are these cats talking about?_ Whiplash thought himself. Phoenixpaw took a moment before he spoke again.

"There was a simple ginger tom…" Phoenixpaw said. Dawnriver took a few moments to run names of cats that she had seen at previous Gatherings to see if she could remember anyone that was just pure ginger in color.

"The SkyClan Medicine Cat Apprentice, Scorchpaw, would be the one that you're referring to," the misty blue-gray she-cat answered as she looked at Phoenixpaw. _Will there actually be a chance of saving the Clans?_ Runningclaw thought to himself.

"Finally, there was a blue-gray she-cat," Phoenixpaw said. Winterwind looked around the camp for a moment before she spoke.

"I think you would be looking for Bluepaw a WaterfallClan Apprentice," the pale gray Queen said. Rollingstar looked at each of his Clanmates for a little while before he spoke next.

"So all but one cat has been identified and the last cat comes from LeafClan," Rollingstar said.

"They must have gotten some new Apprentices in the last few weeks if none of us can identify their chosen cat," Featherwind pointed out.

"You could be right about that," Wolffang agreed.

"Now to tell you all my decision for who will attend tonight's Gathering," Rollingstar said.

"Oh yes, I had almost forgotten," Featherwind said slowly. Whiplash scoffed under his breath. _What a mouse-brained Deputy Featherwind really is._ Whiplash thought with a sneer. Rollingstar looked at his Clanmates a moment longer before he spoke.

"Featherwind, Runningclaw, Wolffang, Phoenixpaw, Featherpaw, Whitetail, and Sandpaw will attend tonight's Gathering," the Leader said. _He's always playing favorites…_ Whiplash thought to himself as he padded to the Warriors' den to lie down.

**WaterfallClan Camp**

**Clearing**

Shadowstar stood upon a high rock above his gathered Clanmates. He looked at each of them closely while he waited for them to fall silent so that he could speak. "Time is rather short this moon," Shadowstar started once his Clan was quiet. "Six cats were chosen; one from each of the Clans. All were identified by the original Leaders." A gray and black tom named Brackenfur who is the current Deputy spoke up.

"Humans are coming here to destroy our lake homes with their destructive machines. These six cats are to find us a new home and fast, more of this will be discussed at the Gathering tonight," Brackenfur said from his spot below Shadowstar's perch. A white she-cat named Cloverheart who is the Medicine Cat looked at her Leader and Deputy for a few moments.

"Leafstar, Waterstar, Cloudstar, Sunstar, Skystar, and Lightstar are among us even now watching over the chosen cats," Cloverheart said. "I'm positive that they will guide them to our destined new home. Our hopes rest upon the shoulders of these six young cats." A gray and white Warrior named Mountainclaw spoke next.

"For many generations we have lived here in peace and now the humans want to take it from us. Are they never satisfied with what they have?" Mountainclaw asked.

"The greed of humans knows no bounds," Shadowstar said sadly. A light blue-gray tom with gray tabby stripes and gray eyes named Snakeeyes looked at his Clanmates before he spoke his mind.

"Humans takes from animals and from others humans and never give anything back," Snakeeyes growled. "They destroy what they don't understand and they destroy anything that they refuse to comprehend." Shadowstar looked at both Warriors before nodding his head in agreement.

"Well spoken both of you," Shadowstar said to the two Warriors. A gray tom named Dustfur speaks next.

"Who will be attending the Gathering tonight?" the gray Warrior asked his Leader.

"I want to go," a very dark gray Apprentice named Dragonpaw said. Shadowstar took a moment to think before speaking.

"Brackenfur, Cloverheart, Dustfur, Snakeeyes, Foxmoon, Stormshadow, Bluepaw, and Dragonpaw will join me at the Gathering tonight. The rest of you defend the camp well." Shadowstar bounded down from the rock and landed neatly on the ground on his paws. A gray she-cat named Heartclaw padded over to Shadowstar so that she could speak to him.

"I do hope that things turn out for the best tonight," she said. Shadowstar looked at her and gave a curt nod.

"As do I," he replied as he led his chosen cats out of the camp to head to Gathering Island.


	10. Gathering of Clans

Chapter 10

Gathering of Clans

Gathering Island

Upon the small island in the middle of the lake, the sic Clans gather every full moon to share news from their own Clans. At the current moment the island is empty, none of the Clans have arrived as of yet. The trees shiver within the gentle blow of the wind. The sounds of birds and the scurry of small prey are heard in every direction. The undergrowth rattles slightly as a group of cats pad quietly into the moonlit clearing. The SkyClan cats were the first to arrive on the island. Rainstar looked around briefly and saw no one else there but his Clanmates. "Where are the rest of the Clans?" he wondered aloud.

"Obviously they haven't arrived here yet, Rainstar," Stormwind answered bluntly as he sat down to lick the base of his tail. Littlewind padded up to her Leader and looked at the empty clearing.

"We will just have to wait for them to arrive," the white she-cat said curtly. Littlewind looked up at the six great oaks that bordered the clearing. The wind blew gently through the clearing as the SkyClan cats await the arrival of the other Clans. The buses shook as another group of cats enter the clearing. The LightClan cats charge into the clearing followed by the LeafClan Warriors. CloudClan, SunClan, and WaterfallClan arrive last. All of the cats mingle together for a while before the six Leaders bounded onto the SkyRocks to address the whole of the six Clans. Rainstar padded to the front of the SkyRocks first to speak. "The fist six Leaders have appeared warning us of impending danger."

"The humans have finally decided to take this land as their own," Rollingstar added.

"For many seasons this lake has been our home," Nightstar started. "Now it is time to prove ourselves again to our Warrior Ancestors that we are still as strong as ever!" This was met with many cheers from the gathered cats.

"Six young cats were chosen to travel a great distance to find us a new home," Redstar said.

"Unfortunately we don't know who these young cats are," Whiskerstar said slowly.

"Only these young cats know who they are," Shadowstar pointed out. The six chosen cats step forward to stand in front of all the gathered cats. They turn their backs to the SkyRocks and faced the rest of the cats.

"We are the six chosen cats," Shallowpaw said in a loud yet confident voice.

"We will do our best to find our Clans a new home," Phoenixpaw said next.

"Our future is in our paws," Scorchpaw said confidently.

"You can count on us," Jaypaw added.

"We will set out immediately,' Bluepaw said with a flick of her tail.

"We will return when we have found the Clans a new home," Mothpaw said. There were scattered cheers from the gathered cats as the six finish speaking their minds.


	11. Unseen Danger

Chapter 11

Unseen Danger

Gathering Island

The six young cats turn to leave the island, however Sunflower motions for them to sit with a flick of her tail. The six of them look at her confused but sit where they had been standing. Nightstar looked at the ginger and white she-cat having never saw her before among the LeafClan cats. "Redstar, have you gotten new Apprentices recently?" the black and white Leader asked.

"Yes, Shallowpaw and her brother, Stormpaw, are former HouseCats that joined our Clan recently. Shallowpaw is training as a Medicine Cat while her brother is training as a Warrior," Redstar answered. Rainstar sneered as he looked at the ginger and white she-cat.

"Its fitting that Shallowpaw trains as a Medicine Cat. Her useless right hind leg makes her an easy target on the battlefield," Rainstar sneered. Dragonpaw narrowed his eyes as he looked at Rainstar.

"That isn't entirely true, Rainstar, because Moonshadow has a permanently broken left hind leg and she trained as a Warrior not a Medicine Cat," the dark gray WaterfallClan Apprentice argued.

"And a mighty fine Warrior she is," Shadowstar agreed having met the black she-cat in battle before. Rainstar only scowled at the two that had spoken against him.

"And look where she is now," the gray Leader said, "in the Nursery suckling Kits. That's where all non-battling she-cats should be since they can't keep up with the healthy Warriors!" Shallowpaw let out a low growl in the back of her throat as she looked up at Rainstar.

"You had better take that back, Rainstar!" the young LeafClan Medicine Cat Apprentice growled.

"And just what will you do if I don't take it back?" he challenged. Shallowpaw bounded up the SkyRocks with little effort and stood in front of Rainstar her fur fluffed out and her tail lashing the air in anger. The other Leaders back away so not to get in the way should things escalate further. Rainstar merely watched Shallowpaw not feeling the slightest bit threatened at all by her anger. "You are a useless she-cat that can't even carry Kits for your Clan because of the path that you chose."

"I'll help my adoptive Clan in more ways than you can ever dream of!" Shallowpaw hissed angrily. Rainstar launched himself at Shallowpaw. Flattening herself on her back out of instinct, Shallowpaw threw Rainstar off her body using only her three good paws. Rainstar landed in the clearing below with a sickening thud. Stormwind stepped forward and sniffed his Leader's throat. He cannot sense any form of life coming from the Leader's body. Gently, Stormwind placed his right forepaw upon Rainstar's neck and felt around for any sense of pulse. Slowly, he withdrew his paw again.

"Rainstar is dead. He broke his neck in the fall," Stormwind reported. Shallowpaw stared at Stormwind in sheer horror; her eyes are wide in shock.

"I-I didn't mean to kill him…!" she protested urgently. Leafstar appeared beside Shallowpaw on her right flank.

"He was bound to die soon. He was a Leader that didn't follow the Code. He did as he pleased," Leafstar reassured the young frightened Apprentice. Cloudstar appeared beside Shallowpaw on her left flank.

"Don't worry, young one, you merely acted in self-defense against a savage cat that spoke in the wrong," the white spirit said. Cloudstar and Leafstar slowly faded from sight after they finished speaking. Slowly, Shallowpaw bounded down from the SkyRocks and rejoined the other chosen cats again. Her tail is down and her ears are back. Phoenixpaw pressed himself lightly against her trying to comfort her.


	12. Honorable Naming

Chapter 12

Honorable Naming

Gathering Island

Stormwind and Littlewind slowly and gently moved Rainstar's body out of the middle of the clearing and placed him on the side so that they could grab him when they went to return home. Littlewind bounded up the SkyRocks in two quick jumps and joined the other Leaders since she is too replace Rainstar as Leader. "As my first act as the new SkyClan Leader, I choose Leaftail as my Deputy," the white she-cat said. Leaftail looked up at his new Leader with bright eyes.

"It would be my honor to serve as your Deputy," Leaftail said trying to contain his joy.

"I will travel to Moonstone Cavern tomorrow morning to receive my name and nine lives from our Warrior Ancestors," Littlewind continued.

"Completely understandable," Nightstar said.

"Congratulations Leaftail on becoming Deputy," the LightClan Leader said sweetly. Leaftail dipped his head respectfully.

"Thank you, Whiskerstar," he replied. Redstar took a moment to let the whispering below die down due to the recent death of one of the Leaders, and then he stepped forward to take a turn at speaking.

"To honor the six chosen cats, I say we give them honorable names," Redstar declared. Whispering picked up again below among the gathered cats as well as among the Leaders until Littlewind waved her tail for silence. Once that fell upon the gathered cats she spoke.

"What a great idea, Redstar," she said.

"Sounds ideal to me," Shadowstar said.

"There are no objections from CloudClan," Nightstar said.

"Nor are there any from SunClan," Rollingstar said as he looked at Redstar and Littlewind. Whiskerstar took this moment to say something.

"As to further honor them, their Mentors should be the ones to name them," Whiskerstar suggested.

"That's a good idea," Littlewind agreed.

"Shall we begin then?" Nightstar asked.

"Yes," answered Shadowstar. Nightstar padded to the front of the SkyRocks and looked down at the gathered cats before her gaze rested on the young Apprentice chosen from her Clan; Jaypaw.

"Jaypaw, please step forward," Nightstar said gently. Jaypaw stepped forward slowly until he was standing in front of the other chosen ones in front of the other gathered cats. "For some time Tornadoclaw has been telling me how well you have been training. In his steed, I give you your Warrior name; the name that Tornadoclaw wished to give you. From this day forward you will be known as Jayfeather." The young Warrior turned around and looked at his Leader.

"I will do everything in my power to protect my Clan and my fellow group mates from harm," Jayfeather said confidently.

"A noble promise from noble Warrior," Nightstar said as she dipped her head to him. The CloudClan leader stepped back, sat down, and licked her right forepaw. Jayfeather returned to the others his head and tail held high. The gathered cats from all the Clans cheered for Jayfeather.

"He has become a honorable Warrior indeed," Whitehorse said. Redstar stepped forward until he reached the very tip of the SkyRocks. With a slight flick of his tail he beckoned Shallowpaw forward. The young Medicine Cat Apprentice padded forward slowly, her head and tail down in shame.

"Do not fear about Rainstar. You protected yourself from an unneeded attack. You honored the Code; kill only out of self-defense," Redstar said. Shallowpaw nodded briskly.

"Thank you, Redstar," she said meekly. Shallowpaw lifted her head up and sat down curling her tail over her paws.

"Now, you have recently joined the Clans with your older brother, Stormpaw. You have proven however, that in this short a time you can and will honor the Code no matter what. You are willing to learn new things and are keen to right and wrong," Redstar said.

"I will do whatever I can to protect my Clan!" Shallowpaw said boldly.

"You have proven this as well. Which is why in Sorrelclaw's steed, I will give you your Warrior name. From this day forward you shall be known as Shallownight." The gathered cats called Shallownight's name.

"There is such a long life ahead of her," Whitehorse said.

"Agreed," said Flowertail with a nod of agreement. Shallownight looked at all of the gathered cats before she spoke.

"I am honored to have been chosen by Leafstar for this journey," she said. "I will do my best and not let any of you down."

"You have made me very proud of you already. Keep up the hard work, young Shallownight," Redstar said. Shallownight dipped her head to the six leaders and then rejoined the others. Whiskerstar stepped forward and beckoned Mothpaw with a flick of her tail. The young brown and white Apprentice came forward slowly.

"Mothpaw, you have trained wonderfully as a Medicine Cat. You also have the heart of a warrior. However, as promised, Mousetrap shall be the one to give you your Warrior name," Whiskerstar said before she sat at the edge of the SkyRocks. Mousetrap stepped forward to face his young Apprentice. Mothpaw faced her Mentor with big amber eyes.

"You have worked hard to learn all that I had to teach you," Mousetrap started. "You are open-minded and protective of all. From this day forward, you shall be known as Mothheart. May you use all that you've learned on this journey." The gathered cats called Mothheart's name loudly. Mousetrap rested his muzzle upon Mothheart's left shoulder briefly and the young she-cat licked his check in return. After a moment, the two pulled away from each other.

"I am honored, Mousetrap. I will do all that I can for my fellow companions," Mothheart said.

"And when you return, you will take on full responsibility as our Medicine Cat. However, until that day, I will continue my duties as before," Mousetrap said to her. The old Medicine cat went back and rejoined his fellow Clanmates. Mothheart rejoined the other chosen cats. Littlewind padded forward swiftly after Whiskerstar backed away to join the other Leaders again.

"Scorchpaw, please come forward," Littlewind said with a light flick of her tail. The ginger tom padded forward and looked up at his new Leader. "You have done well in your training from the very beginning of becoming a Medicine Cat Apprentice. You have shown honor, pride, and selflessness towards your Clanmates. You have put your Clanmates before yourself." The young ginger tom dipped his head respectfully to her.

"Thank you, I will continue to do my best."

"Again as promised, Stormwind will have the honor of providing your Warrior name," Littlewind said before she too rejoined the other Leaders. Stormwind padded forward and looked directly at Scorchpaw.

"You have done wonderful as my Apprentice. I wish you luck and good fortune during your journey. From this forward you shall be known as Scorchfoot," the ginger Medicine Cat said. The older Medicine Cat rested his muzzle on Scorchfoot's head lightly. The gathered cats called Scorchfoot's new name and the young ginger tom licked his Mentor's chin in thanks.

"He has done wonderful as a Medicine Cat Apprentice," Cherrytail said gently.

"For the time being, I will continue serving the Clan as their Medicine Cat until the day that you return to us," Stormwind declared.

"Thank you, Stormwind," Scorchfoot said. "I will do my best which is all one can promise."

"That is all anyone can expect," Foxmoon said. "No one is perfect." Scorchfoot dipped his head slightly and rejoined his fellow companions. Stormwind rejoined his Clanmates full of pride towards Scorchfoot. _They will make everything right again. Otherwise the original Leaders would not have chosen them…_ Stormwind thought to himself as he looked at the six young cats. Rollingstar padded forward as the moon drifted behind a layer of clouds blanketing the clearing in shadows. He sat near the edge of the SkyRocks waiting for the moon's arrival from its cover of clouds. The silvery moon came out from behind the clouds bathing the gathered cats in its bright silvery light. Rollingstar beckoned Phoenixpaw forward with a flick of his tail. Phoenixpaw came forward with a prideful look on his face. He sat down below the SkyRocks looking at the gathered cats below the Leaders.

"You were both pleased and honored to become Runningclaw's Apprentice. You trained hard and studied no matter the problems put in front of you," Rollingstar said.

"it'll be my honor to continue serving you as I do," Phoenixpaw said with his chest puffed out.

"Pleased to hear that," Rollingstar said. "Now if you would be so kind, Runningclaw, please provide Phoenixpaw with his Warrior name." Runningclaw padded forward to stand in front of the reddish-ginger tom.

"It would be my pleasure," Runningclaw said. "As your Medicine Cat and as your Mentor, I will give you your Warrior name. From this day forward you shall be known as Phoenixfeather."

"Thank you, Runningclaw," Phoenixfeather said gently. Runningclaw licked the young reddish-ginger tom's forehead and Phoenixfeather licked his Mentor's chin in return. The gathered cats cheered for Phoenixfeather.

"May your journey be safe and prosperous," Runningclaw said.

"Thank you." Runningclaw rejoined his Clanmates, his chest swelled with pride for his young Apprentice. Phoenixfeather rejoined his fellow companions. Rollingstar moved away from the SkyRocks' edge. Shadowstar took his place in front of the other Leaders. Bluepaw came forward without being summoned by her Leader.

"Bluepaw, you have proven yourself honorable, protective, caring, and selfless during your days as an Apprentice," Shadowstar started. "I hope that you take these traits into your Warrior days as well."

"Thank you and I'll do everything in my power to serve my Clan," she said.

"Now as both your Leader and your Mentor, I shall give you your Warrior name. From this day forward you shall be known as Bluetail."

"Thank you, Shadowstar." Bluetail dipped her head in honor and respect. Shadowstar rejoined the rest of the Leaders as Bluetail rejoined the rest of her fellow companions with a wave of her tail.

"May your journey be safe and prosperous," Rollingstar said.

"May you not be away for too long," Nightstar said.

"May you protect, trust, and rely upon one another," Littlewind said.

"May HeavenClan guide your paws," Shadowstar said.

"Be strong, young ones," Redstar said.

"Fear not the unknown, proceed with caution and may our Warrior Ancestors guide you true," Whiskerstar said. With these words the Gathering is disbanded. Stormwind and Littlewind lift Rainstar's body off the ground between them and leave the island in silence. The Clans return to their territories leaving the six destined cats alone to work things through.


	13. Departure

Chapter 13

Departure

Gathering Island

Phoenixfeather looked at the other five cats, fear and anticipation in his leaf-green eyes. Shallowpaw was licking her injured leg though she is also paying attention to those around her. Mothheart and Jayfeather were talking quietly among themselves while Bluetail and Scorchfoot wrestled playfully nearby to relieve some pent up stress. "We must choose a leader to guide us strongly and forward," Phoenixfeather started which caused the others to stop what they were doing to look at him. "We must listen to this leader without question unless an order that's given is to be questioned." Jayfeather looked at each of them in turn silently for a moment.

"I think Bluetail would be the ideal leader for our group," the gray tom said. The others however didn't question the gray Warrior's suggestion and even seemed to agree with him.

"I am honored to be chosen as the leader," Bluetail said. "I will do my best."

"We also need to choose a cat to act on Bluetail's behalf if she is incapable of giving orders," Scorchfoot pointed out.

"I think Phoenixfeather would fit that role best," Shallownight said as she licked her right forepaw. A startled look crossed Phoenixfeather's face at this suggestion.

"I-I will do my best…" he stuttered.

"One should also fill the role as the primary Medicine Cat," Mothheart said as she looked at the others one by one.

"Mothheart, you should take that position," Bluetail said gently. Mothheart dipped her head slightly.

"It would be my honor."

"That leaves Scorchfoot, Shallownight, and me as the Warriors," Jayfeather said.

"That's fine by me," Scorchfoot said.

"I-I don't know how to fight," Shallownight stammered wide eyed.

"You did just fine while you fought Rainstar," Phoenixfeather pointed out gently. "Although you could use with learning different fighting moves… I could teach you if you don't mind." Shallownight's eyes shone brightly at that suggestion.

"That would be wonderful, Phoenixfeather! Thank you!"

"Let's head out while it's still cool out," Bluetail suggested. The six young cats leave the island together looking forward to the huge adventure ahead of them, but also the continued safety of their beloved Clans.

**A Few Hours Later**

Still on Gathering Island, six starry cats are standing on the SkyRocks where the Leaders were standing some time ago. Each cat had a different coat, but all had stars shining in their fur. A large white tom is sitting towards the front of the large rock formation; he has striking blue eyes and large forepaws. Next to the white tom is a ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Next to the ginger tabby is a pure ginger tom with yellow eyes. On the white tom's other side is a misty-blue she-cat with ice blue eyes. Sitting next to her is a light ginger tom. And finally, to close the circle is a dark gray-black she-cat with cool blue eyes. These are the original Leaders of the Clans. "That was the most unorthodox way of naming Warriors," Leafstar, the ginger tabby she-cat, protested.

"As true as that may be, it had to be done," Lightstar, the pure ginger tom, said shaking his head.

"Phoenixfeather, Jayfeather, Bluetail, Scorchfoot, Shallownight, and Mothheart will lead the Clans to a safe new land," Cloudstar, the large white tom, said as he looked at the others.

"The way they set up the roles for each member of their group without fighting was ideal indeed," Sunstar, the lighter ginger tom, said with a glace at the clear night sky.

"Hopefully the humans don't come too soon…" Waterstar, the dark gray-black she-cat, said with a heavy sigh.

"Have we made the right choices though in choosing these six young cats?" Skystar, the misty-blue she-cat, asked the others.

"Let us guide their paws to their new home that way they can return and gather the rest of the Clans and bring them to safety," Lightstar suggested.

"Yes, let is be the stars that guide the traveling young Warriors," Waterstar agreed. With that, one by one, the starry Leaders fade from view so that they can travel with the destined young cats to their new home.


	14. Good Luck From Home

Chapter 14

Good Luck from Home

After the Gathering, the Clans returned to their own territories. HeavenClan gave them a Prophecy to act out and now the six Warriors must find the new home for their beloved Clans.

**SkyClan Camp**

**Apprentices' Den**

Lizardpaw looked at Scorchfoot's empty nest which is next to his in the Apprentices' Den. The two toms had been friends for a long time, ever since their time in the Nursery. "I cannot believe that he's really gone…" the brown tom said sadly. Smokepaw padded over to Lizardpaw and looked at the empty nest as well.

"Scorchpaw will be safe won't he?" the small black tom asked.

"I don't know…" a brown and white tom named Eaglepaw answered.

"The only ones who will know that are the starry cats of HeavenClan," a black and brown she-cat named Bouncepaw added.

"I miss Scorchpaw already…" a ginger she-cat named Shrewpaw said sadly. Whitehorse padded into the den on silent paws; he waited a moment before he spoke to the Apprentices.

"Before he left, Scorchpaw was given his Warrior name," the grayish white tom said in a gentle mew. Lizardpaw looked at the Warrior wide eyed.

"What did his name become?" the brown Apprentice asked curiously.

"He was named Scorchfoot by his Mentor Stormwind," Whitehorse answered.

"That name fits him perfectly," Bouncepaw said. "When he returns he will become our new Medicine Cat, right?"

"That is correct," the grayish-white tom answered as he looked at all of the remaining Apprentices.

**SkyClan Camp**

**Clearing**

Rainstar's body has been laid in the middle of the camp clearing for his final vigil. Shiningheart and Mouseear are sitting next to the dead Leader. The Kits are running circles around Kestrelwing and Whitefur. "How did Rainstar die?" the light ginger Elder asked.

"Today was the night of truce. Why would a cat return to his camp dead?" the brown Elder asked. Littlewind and been listening to the Elders question why Rainstar had returned to the camp dead and she padded over to them.

"He insulted a cat from LeafClan," Littlewind answered both questions with one answer.

"And this cat killed him?" Kestrelwing asked.

"Well, yes, she did…" Leaftail said as he padded forward.

"Why though? No amount of insulting should result in killing," Whitefur pointed out.

"Unless he downgraded you, because you have a twisted leg or a broken paw," Littlewind snapped unintentionally.

"Who did he insult that way?" Dewkit, a white spotted gray Kit, asked curiously as she looked up at Littlewind.

"Rainstar insulted Shallownight of LeafClan. She is a new Warrior to the Clan entirely and she has a twisted right hind leg," Littlewind started. "He said that she deserved to train as a Medicine Cat because of her damaged leg. Then he went as far to say that she is even further useless to her Clan because of her chosen profession, which prevents her from having Kits." Littlewind stopped to take a deep breath before continuing. "This angered her quite a bit and she bound up SkyRocks with little effort. Shallownight confronted Rainstar without fear. He launched himself at her and out of reflex she flung him off her and off SkyRocks. He broke his neck in the clearing below."

"Wasn't HeavenClan angry for the fighting on the night f truce?" Streamkit, a blue-gray Kit, asked.

"No, because it was Leafstar and Cloudstar that told Shallownight not to be ashamed of defending herself," Littlewind answered.

"Oooh! I want to be a Warrior!" Monkeykit, a brown Kit with white paws, chin, and underbelly, said happily.

"May Scorchfoot have a safe journey with his companions," Rareclaw said as he looked first at Rainstar's body and then to the playing Kits.

"That is all that we can hope for," Littlewind said before she sat beside Rainstar for his final vigil.

**CloudClan Camp**

**Clearing**

Nightstar stood in front of Tornadoclaw ready to give him her news of the night's events. There are other Warriors in the clearing as well waiting for news from the Gathering to be given. "How come Jaypaw didn't return to the camp with you?" the ginger and white Warrior asked. Blackfoot stepped forward and looked at his brother.

"He was one of the six chosen cats to travel and find us a new home," Blackfoot answered with a flick of his tail

"Wow, Jaypaw will be so far from home for a long time then…" Starlight, a black she-cat, said.

"May HeavenClan guide their paws safely," Diamondclaw said as he looked in the direction of the Apprentices' den.

"Before he departed, Jaypaw was given his Warrior name," the Medicine Cat Tigerheart said. Tornadoclaw looked at the young Medicine Cat before he spoke next.

"What was he named?" Jaypaw's former Mentor asked.

"The Mentors were honored with naming the departing Apprentices," Frostpaw pointed out serenely. Moonpool looked at Tornadoclaw and nodded her head slightly before speaking.

"So in your stead, Nightstar named him Jayfeather, since that was what you wanted to name him," the white she-cat answered. The ginger and white Warrior looked at his Leader.

"Thank you Nightstar," Tornadoclaw said with a dip of his head.

"No, thank you, for training such a strong Warrior," Nightstar said.

"I will continue to do so for as long as I live," the Warrior said.

"Sydvicious doesn't know that her son hasn't come home nor does she know where he's going," Diamondclaw pointed out.

"We can tell her in the morning," Leafpool said. "She's sleeping right now."

"That would be a good idea," Dawnpaw said as she looked at the Warriors' den. The Deputy looked at the sky as a star shot overhead.

"May HeavenClan guide them strong," Lightwing said to no one in particular. The shooting star disappeared over the horizon in the direction of Gathering Island.

**LeafClan Camp**

**Clearing**

Redstar and Sunflower are standing in a throng of their Clanmates. Sorrelclaw is sitting just outside her den with Stormpaw. "Where is Shallowpaw?" Stormpaw asked the Medicine Cat.

"I don't know," she answered. "Maybe and hopefully Redstar knows." Redstar managed to pull himself out of the large group of his Clanmates so that he could speak to his Medicine Cat. He padded over to Sorrelclaw followed by the rest of the Clan.

"Sorry for taking your Apprentice away from you so soon, but our Warrior Ancestors chose her to as one of the six cats to search for a new home for the Clans," Redstar said gently. Sorrelclaw looked at her Leader slightly wide eyed.

"But she hardly knows enough about the Clans to even do this…" she pointed out.

"She has a gentle and caring heart. She knows right from wrong. Plus she knows how we live, otherwise she would have been punished for killing Rainstar," Sunflower explained.

"Rainstar is dead?" Cloverleaf asked surprised at the news.

"Why is he dead?" Heartpaw asked curiously. Blackbear looked at the young Apprentice before he spoke.

"One, he said that Shallowpaw was useless to the Clan as a Warrior because of her damaged leg," Blackbear said.

"That isn't true," Coppertail interjected. "I mean look at Moonshadow of CloudClan."

"Yes, Dragonpaw of WaterfallClan said the same thing," Blackbear said with a slight nod of his head.

"So how did it amount to Rainstar being killed?" Buzzardtail asked. Blackbear took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"It came down to that because currently, as Rainstar so rudely pointed out, Moonshadow is in the Nursery. He said that Shallowpaw's chosen profession made her further useless to the Clan because she cannot have Kits," Blackbear explained with a flick of his tail.

"That's cruel to say to any she-cat," Tornear said as she looked at the other Queens.

"Rainstar said that only after Shallowpaw was standing in front of him on the SkyRocks," Blackbear said.

"Rainstar attacked her first and out of an act of defense, she threw him off her and down into the clearing below," Devilpaw added.

"Cloudstar and Leafstar did not punish her, because he rudely insulted Moonshadow as well, who wasn't even there to defend herself. Plus he was the first one to attack," Angelpaw put in with a flick of her left ear.

"So in short, she defended not only herself, but any other cat that has a disability," Flowertail said.

"Shallowpaw always had a strong sense of what was wrong and what was right," Stormpaw said as he licked his chest fur. Sunflower looked at her young Apprentice briefly before she spoke.

"Now, before she left on her journey, she was given her Warrior name," Sunflower said, "even though she was only training for such a short amount of time."

"What was she named?" Stormpaw asked curiously as he looked at his Mentor. _She should have been named Shallowwit, because of her lack of brains._ Turtlepaw thought to himself.

"The Mentors were honored with naming their departing Apprentices," Redstar said.

"However I wasn't there to name her," Sorrelclaw pointed out bluntly.

"I know," Redstar said as he looked at the Medicine Cat. "I named her Shallownight, which I thought to be somewhere along the lines of what you would have named her when it was time for her to be named a Warrior." Sorrelclaw nodded her head briefly before she spoke.

"That's actually what I intended to name her," the Medicine Cat said. "How did you know?" Redstar shrugged in answer for a moment.

"I suppose that it could have been a good guess. Or that this brother just knows his sister all too well!" The LeafClan Leader's eyes are shining brightly in amusement.

"Thank you, Redstar," the Medicine Cat said. _So what is Stormpaw's role in all of this, I wonder…_Redstar thought to himself as the Clan dispersed to their own dens to get some rest.

**LightClan Camp**

**Clearing**

Whiskerstar was crouched just outside the Apprentices' den seemingly deep in thought. Beechtail was sitting in front of her watching as her flanks rose steadily as she breathed. "So where's Mothpaw?" the light brown Warrior asked his Leader. Snaketail padded over to stand beside Beechtail.

"She was chosen to go on the journey to find a new home for the Clans," the Deputy said. Ravenfeather padded over to the small group and sat beside Whiskerstar.

"Don't worry she is protected by HeavenClan and her fellow companions," the black tom said.

"Before she left though, she was granted her Warrior name," Whiskerstar said finally breaking her long silence since her return to the camp. The Medicine Cat padded over to them hearing what they were talking about.

"I had the honor of naming her," Mousetrap said with a light flick of his tail.

"What did you name her?" Ferncloud asked looking at the old Medicine Cat.

"I named her Mothheart," he answered as his chest swelled with pride again.

"That's a wonderful name," Sparrowclaw said with a purr.

"I wish her the best of luck then," Beechtail said. _Be safe, Mothheart._ The light brown Warrior looked up at the clear sky of Silverpelt hoping that nothing wrong came of this journey.


	15. Half-Mad Tom

Chapter 15

Half-Mad Tom

SunClan Camp Clearing

Whiplash was glaring up at Rollingstar hatred burning in his yellow-orange eyes. A small ginger she-cat named Pixiewing looked up at her Leader as she spoke. "Where's Phoenixpaw?" she asked.

"He's –" Wolffang started only to be cut short by Whiplash's sneer.

"Let's just face it! Even Clanborn cats don't like being bossed around! Phoenixpaw must have left the Clan!" Rollingstar glared at the black tom that had spoken out of turn.

"And why would he do such a featherbrained thing like that?" the Leader asked with a hiss.

"He must have left because he doesn't like you as a Leader!" Whiplash sneered. _And nor do I for that matter._ Whiplash thought to himself.

"You haven't learned anything from stealing Pollenfur's Kits, have you?" Rollingstar asked. "You still haven't learned how to respect others. If the Clans weren't in so much danger, I would banish you for good."

"You wouldn't have the guts to do so even if we weren't in danger," the black tom challenged his Leader. _I'm on my last life as it is, if a fight was ensured, I will not survive fighting this half-mad tom…_Rollingstar thought to himself as he eyed the black Warrior that hated him so much. Whiplash launched himself at Rollingstar and dug his claws into his Leader's shoulders. Rollingstar tried to free himself, but was unable to as Whiplash clamped his teeth into his neck. Featherwind struck at Whiplash with her forepaws scratching his face and neck with razor sharp claws. Whiplash released Rollingstar, who had crumbled to the dusty ground. He then went after the Deputy. Runningclaw and Batwing attacked Whiplash as Dawnriver and Wolffang move Rollingstar's limp shape away from the battle. Whiplash swatted Runningclaw aside the head knocking him dazed to the ground. He scratched Batwing's flank and then kicked him aside as if he were a piece of unwanted prey. Whiplash then turned to face Runningclaw again and sank his teeth into the old Medicine Cat's neck, killing him swiftly before tossing him aside like trash. _Runningclaw's omen 'The Sun will be bathed in Red'. The 'sun' meant SunClan and 'red' was referring to blood. Why is this happening to us?_ Featherwind thought to herself as she looked at the chaos around her that Whiplash had caused.

"Rollingstar is gone and Whiplash just killed Runningclaw…" Wolffang said as he scooted Batwing away from the battle to keep him from being killed as well. The black and gray tom slumped just outside the Warriors' den and shook his head to try and clear it.

"Something has to be done soon otherwise we will be wiped out completely," Whitetail pointed out. Monkeytail and Lionmane work on keeping the Apprentices and Kits away from the battle while the Queens stayed close by the Elders just in case Whiplash went after them too. _Are we destined to be wiped out by this crazy cat? _Dawnriver thought to herself as she glared at Whiplash. Featherwind nodded her head and attacked Whiplash from behind this time. Whiplash tossed Featherwind from his shoulders with mere ease. She hit the ground with a thud and didn't get back up right away. He padded over to her and placed his left forepaw on her throat. Whiplash pressed his paw down and felt the bones in her neck being crushed beneath his claws. Featherwind tried to struggle as her air supply is cut short. Wolffang barreled into Whiplash knocking him away from the Clan Deputy.

"You have done enough!" Wolffang hissed angrily. Dawnriver padded over to her sister and sniffed Featherwind's flank and then her muzzle, not getting anything she wailed in despair.

"We need to do something soon or Whiplash will wipe us all out!" Whitetail repeated again. Together Wolffang and Whitetail attack the crazy black tom. It took a while before Whiplash was lying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. Wolffang padded over to Featherwind and nudged her muzzle with hos own.

"Lilypaw, go to CloudClan and get Tigerheart's help," Wolffang said. "Featherwind is alive, but just barely." Featherwind made a choking sound and then laid still. Lilypaw left the camp at once and headed straight for CloudClan's territory.

**CloudClan Territory**

Diamondclaw, Blackfoot, Sagefur, and Bluefur were patrolling their borders when the scent of a SunClan reached them. Blackfoot looked at the river that bordered the two territories and saw a white she-cat bounding towards them as fast as her paws would carry her. She leapt over the river in one quick bound and skidded to a halt in front of Diamondclaw breathing heavily. "Why are you in CloudClan territory, Lilypaw?" Diamondclaw asked though there is no menace in his voice. Its clam but he still wanted an answer.

"You must bring me to Tigerheart!" she mewed desperately. "You must, please!" the four CloudClan Warriors exchanged clueless glances with each other before looking back at the white Apprentice.

"Very well, follow us," Blackfoot said and turned away from the border. Lilypaw followed the Warriors, her head down in shame.

**CloudClan Camp Clearing**

Upon Diamondclaw's return to the camp, Nightstar padded up to meet the patrol at the camp entrance. She looked at the young SunClan Apprentice that had accompanied her Warriors back to camp. "Why have you returned to the camp so soon?" she asked them her gaze never leaving Lilypaw's bowed head.

"We returned because Lilypaw needed to see Tigerheart…" Diamondclaw answered with a flick of his tail. Tigerheart padded over to the returning patrol.

"What's wrong?" the young Medicine Cat asked.

"You must help Featherwind!" Lilypaw said urgently. "She's badly wounded!" Moonshadow looked at the young Apprentice.

"What happened to Runningclaw?" the black Queen asked.

"He's dead…" the white SunClan Apprentice said sadly.

"What about Rollingstar?" Crystalheart, a bluish-white Queen asked.

"He's dead too," Lilypaw answered looking down at her paws. The CloudClan cats looked at each other shock evident on their faces.

"But both of them were at the Gathering tonight…" Tigerheart pointed out.

"True, but something horrible has happened since then…" the SunClan Apprentice said. Nightstar flicked her tail somewhat in annoyance before she spoke again.

"What exactly happened, Lilypaw?" the CloudClan Leader asked. Lilypaw took a deep breath and prepared herself mentally to give the devastating news.

"Before the Gathering, Runningclaw had a vision and he uttered an omen that was not all too good…"

"What did the omen say…?" Pollenfur asked as she sat close by the Nursery.

"It said 'the sun will be bathed in red'" Lilypaw repeated Runningclaw's words with a shudder.

"So what happened after that?" Shorttail, a tortoiseshell Queen, asked.

"Whiplash killed Rollingstar and then Runningclaw before Whitetail and Wolffang killed him. Whiplash also started crushing the bones in Featherwind's neck…" Topazshine slipped out of the camp unnoticed by the others except her old Apprentice Tigerheart. He looked at Lilypaw again.

"Is it alright if Topazshine went instead? She is my old Mentor after all."

"We just need help!" Lilypaw blurted out. Nightstar looked around and noticed that Topazshine was nowhere in sight. Tigerheart flicked his tail towards the camp entrance.

"She went on ahead," he said. "You should go catch up." Lilypaw dipped her head in thanks and left the camp.

**SunClan Camp Clearing**

Topazshine had arrived at SunClan's camp despite her swollen belly. She padded inside the camp and saw blood spattered everywhere on the dusty ground. She spotted the bodies of Rollingstar, Whiplash, and Runningclaw in the center of the clearing. She looked around some more until she saw Featherwind lying on the ground close to Runningclaw's den. Dawnriver, Wolffang, and Whitetail are gathered around Featherwind. The three Warriors looked up at Topazshine as she approached them. "Topazshine, do you think that you can save her?" Dawnriver asked sadly.

"I will do my best," the golden ginger she-cat answered. "Where is Runningclaw's den?" Wolffang pointed to the den in front of them with his tail as Lilypaw padded back into the camp. Lilypaw padded over to them slowly, her ears back.

"Will Featherwind be alright?" she asked. Topazshine padded into Runningclaw's den and grabbed some comfrey roots. She chewed the roots into a poultice and then went back to Featherwind. She then gently pats the sticky poultice onto the SunClan Deputy's neck. Topazshine looked from what she did with Featherwind to the cats gathered around her.

"I'm not sure how well this will work… I've never had to cure an injured neck before…" Topazshine said sadly. Wolffang looked at the previous Medicine Cat of CloudClan.

"Just how bad is it?" he asked her.

"Her airway is almost entirely closed. Whiplash must have put a large amount of pressure on her neck to do this much damage…" Topazshine then looked in the direction where Rollingstar and Runningclaw are, sadness crossing her features.

"Whiplash took out both of them with a sharp bite to the throat…" Wolffang said.

"How many lives did Rollingstar have left?" Topazshine asked. "I knew that Runningclaw was on his last life…"

"Rollingstar was on his last life as well…" Wolffang answered. Whitetail looked at the damage that Whiplash had caused before he spoke.

"We don't have a Leader, a Deputy, or a Medicine Cat…" the white Warrior pointed out.

"I will be standing in as your Medicine Cat until Phoenixfeather returns."

"What about your Kits?" Sandpaw asked curiously.

"When I begin kitting, I will go to the Nursery and when that happens you are to get Tigerheart."

"What about Featherwind?" Featherpaw asked as she looked at the downed Deputy. Monkeytail and Lionmane have decided to feed the Queens, Elders, and Kits just to keep them out of the clearing and away from the carnage that was caused.

"I can't believe Whiplash did this to us…" Monkeytail muttered as she padded back to the Nursery.

"Believe it or not, Monkeytail, it has happened," Lionmane said as she padded to the Elders den with two squirrels in her jaws. Topazshine bent over Featherwind and sniffed her scruff for any signs of life. Sunstar appeared beside Featherwind's body, his starry body glistening in the night air.

"She is already gone," Sunstar mewed. "They need to name a new Leader and Deputy before sunrise. It is already passed moonhigh…" Topazshine looked at the first SunClan Leader for a long moment before she spoke up.

"Why did this all happen?" she asked. Sunstar looked at Topazshine briefly before looking at the dead Deputy at his starry paws.

"Whiplash didn't like the fact that he was punished for kitnapping two of Pollenfur's Kits and then again for his behavior prior to the Gathering the night before."

"Hm… I see. Thank you, Sunstar," Topazshine said as she dipped her head to the starry cat. Sunstar dipped his head briefly before he faded from view. Topazshine looked down at Featherwind again before she turned to face the rest of the SunClan cats. "Featherwind has joined HeavenClan," she said there was evident sadness in her voice as she spoke.

"W-WHAT?" Lilypaw asked in shock.

"A new Leader and a new Deputy must be chosen before sunrise," the golden ginger she-cat continued. Sandpaw looked at Lilypaw briefly before padding forward and speaking.

"Wolffang should be the new Leader." The gray Warrior looked utterly shocked at this suggestion. Lilypaw padded forward to stand beside Sandpaw.

"And Whitetail should be the new Deputy." Whitetail looked just as startled as Wolffang did.

"Yeah," Featherpaw agreed. "They worked together to deal with Whiplash." Wolffang and Whitetail looked at each other rather clueless.

"Are there any objections?" Topazshine asked. No cat said anything. Wolffang padded forward some tentatively.

"I would be honored to be your new Leader." Whitetail followed the gray Warrior's example.

"I would be honored to be your new Deputy."

"Good," Topazshine said. "Wolffang and Whitetail, you both should visit Moonstone Cavern as soon as possible."

"Okay, we will. However, in the meantime, I think there are three Apprentices that are ready to become Warriors," Wolffang said as he looked around the clearing. The Apprentices looked at each other seemingly clueless. "Sandpaw, you have shown loyalty and honor towards your Clan even when your Mentor went crazy and started attacking his own Clanmates. Do you promise to protect your Clan even at the cost of your own life?" Sandpaw stared at Wolffang for a long moment before he finally spoke.

"I do!" he answered eagerly.

"Then, I call upon my Warrior Ancestors to look down at this Apprentice as he receives his Warrior name in his turn. Sandpaw from this day forward you shall be known as Sandslash," Wolffang rested his muzzle on the top of Sandslash's head. Sandslash licked his new Leader's right shoulder. The remainder of the Clan called Sandslash's new name happily.

"Thank you, Wolffang," the ginger Warrior said.

"Make your Ancestors proud, Sandslash," the gray Leader said. Sandslash dipped his head and then sat beside Whitetail. Wolffang then turned towards the next Apprentice. "You have honored the Messenger Code ever since you became an Apprentice. Birchpaw, do you promise to protect your Clan even at the cost of your own life?" Birchpaw padded forward to stand in front of Wolffang.

"I do!" she answered proudly.

"From this day on you shall be known as Birchtail," Wolffang said as he rested his muzzle on the young she-cat's head. Birchtail licked Wolffang's left shoulder.

"Thank you Wolffang."

"Show the other Clans that you are not like your father."

"I will never be like him!" she growled. The Clan called Birchtail's new name as she sat down beside Dawnriver. Wolffang turned to look at the third Apprentice and his eyes softened.

"You know how to react in a pinch to get things done, Lilypaw. Do you promise to protect your Clan even at the cost of your own life?" Wolffang asked. Lilypaw looked at her new Leader for a moment before she finally spoke.

"I do!" she answered eagerly.

"From now on you shall be known as Lilyclaw," Wolffang said as he rested his muzzle on her head. Lilyclaw licked Wolffang's right shoulder in thanks. The Clan called Lilyclaw's new name.

"Thank you, Wolffang," she said as she dipped her head.

"Help us rebuild our shattered Clan," he said to the three new Warriors. Lilyclaw sat next to Pixiewing.


	16. Salutations

Chapter 16

Salutations

WaterfallClan Camp Clearing

Shadowstar stood beside Brackenfur and Cloverheart as they looked at their gathered Clanmates. "Where's Bluepaw?" Dustfur asked, having not seen the young Apprentice among the returning cats from the Gathering. Shadowstar looked at Dustfur for a moment before he spoke.

"Six young cats were chosen to journey far to find a new home for all of the Clans. A home that is not owned by humans," Shadowstar answered. Brackenfur stepped forward a little and spoke next.

"Each Apprentice was given an honorary name by their Mentor or Leader to show just how proud we are of them," the gray and black tom said. Cloverheart padded forward to stand next to Brackenfur.

"Phoenixpaw, Shallowpaw, Bluepaw, Jaypaw, Scorchpaw, and Mothpaw are the six chosen cats that HeavenClan told us about," the Medicine Cat explained.

"Each, as Brackenfur stated before, received an honorary name," Shadowstar said. Phoenixfeather, Shallownight, Bluetail, Jayfeather, Scorchfoot, and Mothheart are what they became."

"All are honorable names indeed," Heartclaw said with a purr of pride.

"All we can do now is wish them a safe journey," Snakeeyes said.

"Hopefully they don't stay away for too long," Foxmoon said.

"We will fend off the humans when they decide to come for us," Stormshadow said with a flick of his tail.

"These are desperate times, Shadowstar, and desperate measures are called for," Mountainclaw pointed out.

"Indeed you're right, my friend."

"I hope everything is fine in the other Clans…' Wingpaw said.

"So do I…" Dragonpaw agreed. _Something bad has happened in one of the Clans, I can feel it…_ Whisperingbreeze thought to herself. The sun was glowing brightly in the sly above the six Clans as morning came forth. The night's events still fresh in every cats' mind. _ Guide them quickly and safely my Warrior Ancestors. Trouble is ahead for all of us and we will need every cat from all the Clans to work together in order to survive._ Shadowstar thought to himself and he looked up at the sky. Briefly the sun hid behind the clouds blanketing the Clancats in shadows.

**End of Book Two**


	17. Glossary, Prophecy, and Omen

**Glossary**

Apprentices – the in training protectors of the Clans, they must be six moons or older to start training.

Calico – a cat that is mostly white with patches of other colors; male calico is a mortie.

Clan – a group of cats that live together and look after one another.

CloudClan – one of the six great Clans, shares borders with SunClan and LeafClan, camp is located in a stone chasm.

Cobwebs – an item used by Medicine Cats to stop the bleeding of deep wounds and to keep them from getting infected.

Comfrey Root – chewed to a poultice that is used to mend broken bones and sooth wounds.

Dawn – the early morning hours just before sunrise.

Deathberry – a deadly berry that can kill id consumed, Warriors are strong against it, and it is especially dangerous to Kits and Elders.

Deputy – a Warrior that helps the Leader when needed, sets up patrols, must have trained two Apprentices first.

Drowning River – a deep rushing river whose waters can drown even a full-grown human.

Dusk – the nighttime hours after sunset.

Elders – retired Queens and Warriors that no longer wish to fight or have Kits; they are honored by the Clans for their moons of service and wisdom.

Full Moon – the time when the moon is full and bright, the time of the truce.

Gathering – on every full moon the Clans gather under the sacred truce on Gathering Island to tell the other Clans what is happening in their own.

Gathering Island – is a small island in the middle of the lake where the six Clans gather every full moon.

Half-Moon – the waning and waxing crescents of the moon, the six Medicine Cats gather at Moonstone Cavern to share their own news.

HeavenClan – the Warrior Ancestors, they appear to the Warrior Clans when times of trouble are upon them. They mainly appear to Leaders and Medicine Cats.

-kit –the ending of a Kit's name.

Kits – the youngest members of the Clans, they range from newborn to six moons old.

Leader – the cat that leads the Clan, they have nine lives and perform the ceremonies for their Clan when the time is right.

LeafClan – the second of the six great Clans, they share borders with CloudClan and WaterfallClan, their camp is located in a dense pine forest.

LightClan – the third of the six great Clans, they share borders with SunClan and SkyClan, their camp is located partly in a forest and partly on the moorland.

Medicine Cat – the healers of the Clan, they tend to the wounded, the sick, and help expecting Queens. They are not bound by the rivalry of their Clans, however they are forbidden to have Kits.

Mentors – the Apprentices' teachers, they train the young cats how to hunt and fight so that they can give their Clan their full potential as a Warrior or Medicine Cat in turn.

Moon – referring to one month for each moon, this is how age is measured by the Warrior cats.

Moonhigh – the highest point of the moon, this is when a new Deputy must be chosen by.

Naming Ceremony – performed by the Leader; for when a Kit becomes an Apprentice or when an Apprentice becomes a Warrior. It's also used to honor of a new Leader, Deputy, or Medicine Cat. It can also be used to honor the service of Elders upon their retirement.

Omens – these are usually bad, they are given to the Medicine Cats of the Clans to decipher and usually occur over a set period of time.

-paw – the ending of an Apprentice's name.

Prophecy – most times these also tend to be bad, but can be good as well. The Warrior Ancestors provide the Clans with a Prophecy for them to decipher. Then tend to deal with a cat(s) in order to be fulfilled.

Queens – she-cats expecting or nursing Kits, they stay in the Nursery until their Kits are apprenticed. They will fight hard to protect their Kits when in danger.

SkyClan – the forth of the six great Clans, they share borders with LightClan and WaterfallClan, their camp is located in a large formation of rocks.

-star – the ending of a Leader's name.

SunClan – the fifth of the six great Clans, they share borders with CloudClan and LightClan, their camp is located in a dusty dip on the moorland.

Sunhigh – the highest point of the sun, this is the time that Naming Ceremonies are held.

Sunrise – the time after dawn when the sun begins its daily route.

Tortoiseshell – a cat that has three colors in their fur, usually female.

Twilight – the brief time between night and day.

Warriors – toms and she-cats without Kits. They protect their Clan from danger; they hunt prey to feed their Clanmates. They train the Apprentices as the next generation of Warriors.

WaterfallClan – the sixth of the great Clans, they share borders with SkyClan and LeafClan, their camp is located behind a large boulder that protects them from harsh winds.

**Prophecy**

Darkness is to come, find shelter in the stars.

**Omen**

The sun will be bathed in red.


	18. Characters

Characters

[In alphabetical order]

*a name in parenthesis is the same cat*

**Angelpaw** – white she-cat, LeafClan Apprentice

**Applecore** – dark ginger she-cat, LeafClan Elder

**Batwing** – black and gray tom with green eyes, SunClan Warrior

**Beechtail** – light brown tom, LightClan Apprentice

**Birchtail (Birchpaw)** – brown she-cat, SunClan Warrior

**Blackbear** – small black tom, LeafClan Warrior

**Blackfoot** – grayish ginger tom with black paws, face, ears, and tail, CloudClan Warrior

**Bluefur** – misty-blue she-cat, CloudClan Warrior

**Bluetail (Bluepaw)** – blue-gray she-cat, WaterfallClan Warrior, one of the six chosen cats

**Bouncepaw** – black and brown she-cat, SkyClan Apprentice

**Brackenfur** – gray and black tom, WaterfallClan Deputy

**Breezeclaw** – dark gray tom, LeafClan Warrior

**Brokenkit** – black she-cat, LeafClan Kit

**Buzzardtail** – black she-cat, LeafClan Queen

**Cherrytail** – tortoiseshell she-cat, LightClan Warrior

**Cloudstar (Cloudnight)** – white tom, the first CloudClan Leader

**Cloverheart** – white she-cat, WaterfallClan Medicine Cat

**Coffee** – light gray tom with white paws and chest and dark brown eyes, a HouseKit

**Coppertail** – golden brown she-cat, LeafClan Queen

**Crystalheart** – bluish-white she-cat, CloudClan Queen

**Dawnpaw** – pale gray she-cat, CloudClan Apprentice

**Dawnriver** – misty-blue she-cat, SunClan Warrior

**Devilpaw** – black tom, LeafClan Apprentice

**Dewkit** – white spotted gray she-cat, SkyClan Kit

**Diamondclaw** – ginger tabby tom, CloudClan Warrior

**Dragonpaw** – very dark gray tom, WaterfallClan Apprentice

**Dustfur** – gray tom, WaterfallClan Warrior

**Eaglepaw** – brown and white tom, SkyClan Apprentice

**Featherpaw** – light brown and white she-cat, SunClan Apprentice

**Featherwind** – blue-gray she-cat, former SunClan Deputy, now dead

**Ferncloud** – light brown she-cat, LightClan Queen

**Flowertail** – pale ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail, LeafClan Warrior

**Foxmoon** – black she-cat with a fluffy tail and amber and green eyes

**Frostpaw** – beautiful white she-cat with misty blue eyes, CloudClan Apprentice

**Heartclaw** – gray she-cat, WaterfallClan Warrior

**Heartpaw** – reddish- white she-cat, LeafClan Apprentice

**Jayfeather (Jaypaw)** – gray tom with blue eyes, CloudClan Warrior, one of the six chosen cats

**Kestrelwing** – light brown she-cat, SkyClan Queen

**Leafpool** – ginger she-cat with green eyes, CloudClan Warrior

**Leafstar (Leafsong)** – ginger tabby she-cat, the first Leader of LeafClan

**Leaftail** – ginger tom, the new SkyClan Deputy

**Lightstar (Lightblast)** – ginger tom, the first Leader of LightClan

**Lightwing** – white tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes, CloudClan Deputy

**Lilyclaw (Lilypaw)** – white she-cat, SunClan Warrior

**Lionmane** – fluffy black and gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, SunClan Warrior

**Littlestar (Littlewind)** – white she-cat, the new SkyClan Leader

**Lizardpaw** – brown tom, SkyClan Apprentice

**Maggie** – ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a HouseKit

**Mintkit** – light ginger she-cat, LeafClan Kit

**Monkeykit** – brown tom with white paws, chin, and underbelly, has an unusually long tail, SkyClan Kit

**Monkeytail** – fluffy dusty gray tabby she-cat with green-gray eyes, tail curls in a loop under her, SunClan Warrior

**Moonpool** – white she-cat with black paws and tail-tip, CloudClan Warrior

**Moonshadow** – black she-cat with a white patch on her chest, has a permanently broken left hind leg, CloudClan Queen

**Mosspaw** – tortoiseshell she-cat, LightClan Apprentice

**Mothheart (Mothpaw)** – white and brown she-cat, the new LightClan Medicine Cat, one of the six chosen cats

**Mountainclaw** – gray and white tom, WaterfallClan Warrior

**Mouseear** – brown she-cat, SkyClan Elder

**Mousefur** – small gray tom with green eyes, he has bad balance at times, LeafClan Warrior

**Mousetrap** – small brown tom, former LightClan Medicine Cat

**Nightstar** – black she-cat with white paws, chin, and tail-tip, CloudClan Leader

**Phoenixfeather (Phoenixpaw)** – reddish ginger tom, the new SunClan Medicine Cat, one of the six chosen cats

**Pineneedle** – very short-furred brown tabby she-cat, LeafClan Warrior

**Pixiewing** – small ginger she-cat, SunClan Warrior

**Pollenfur** – black and white she-cat, CloudClan Queen

**Rainstar** – gray tom, former SkyClan Leader, now dead

**Rareclaw** – silver-blue-gray tom, SkyClan Warrior

**Ravenfeather** – black tom, LightClan Warrior

**Redstar** – dark ginger tom, LeafClan Leader

**Rollingstar** – gray tom, former SunClan Leader, now dead

**Runningclaw** – big ginger tom, former SunClan Medicine Cat, now dead

**Sagefur** – small white tom, CloudClan Warrior

**Sandslash (Sandpaw)** – light ginger tom, SunClan Warrior

**Scorchfoot (Scorchpaw)** – ginger tom, the new SkyClan Medicine Cat, one of the six chosen cats

**Shadowpaw** – black she-cat, LightClan Apprentice

**Shadowstar** – black tom, WaterfallClan Leader

**Shallownight (Tiplet/Shallowpaw)** – ginger tabby she-cat with a twisted right hind leg, LeafClan Medicine Cat Apprentice, one of the six chosen cats, former HouseCat

**Shiningheart** – light ginger she-cat, SkyClan Elder

**Shorttail** – tortoiseshell she-cat with half a tail, CloudClan Queen

**Shrewpaw** – ginger she-cat, SkyClan Apprentice

**Skystar (Skystone)** – misty-blue she-cat, the first Leader of SkyClan

**Smokepaw** – black tom, SkyClan Apprentice

**Snakeeyes** – light blue-gray tom with gray eyes and gray tabby stripes, WaterfallClan Warrior

**Snaketail** – white tom with ginger and black spots and a tabby striped tail, LightClan Deputy

**Snowdrift** – long-furred white she-cat, LightClan Warrior

**Snowykit** – long-furred white she-cat, LeafClan Kit

**Sorrelclaw** – pale white she-cat, LeafClan Medicine Cat

**Sparrowclaw** – calico she-cat, LightClan Queen

**Starlight** – black she-cat with bright blue eyes, CloudClan Warrior

**Stormpaw (Snag)** – ginger and white tabby tom, former HouseCat

**Stormshadow** – pitch black tom with emerald green eyes, WaterfallClan Warrior

**Stormwind** – ginger tom, former SkyClan Medicine Cat

**Streamkit** – blue-gray tom, SkyClan Kit

**Sunflower** – sandy ginger tabby she-cat, LeafClan Deputy

**Sunstar (Sunspot)** – light ginger tom, the first Leader of SunClan

**Sydvicious** – tortoiseshell she-cat, CloudClan Warrior

**Thistletail** – brown tabby tom, LeafClan Warrior

**Thristlepaw** – ginger she-cat, LeafClan Apprentice

**Tigerheart** – white tabby tom with gray stripes and paws, CloudClan Medicine Cat

**Topazshine** – golden ginger tabby she-cat, CloudClan Queen, stand in SunClan Medicine Cat

**Tornadoclaw** – ginger and white tom, CloudClan Warrior

**Tornear** – light brown she-cat with a torn ear, LeafClan Queen

**Turtlepaw** – brown tom, LeafClan Apprentice

**Waterstar (Waterfall)** – dark gray-black she-cat, the first Leader of WaterfallClan

**Weepingfur** – long-furred brown she-cat, SkyClan Queen

**Whiplash** – sleek black tom, SunClan Warrior, now dead

**Whiskerstar** – light gray she-cat, LightClan Leader

**Whisperingbreeze** – silver tabby she-cat, WaterfallClan Queen

**Whitefur** – white she-cat, SkyClan Queen

**Whitehorse** – whitish-gray tom with black ears, face, tail, and paws, SkyClan Warrior

**Whitetail** – white tom, the new SunClan Deputy

**Wingpaw** – black and gray tom, WaterfallClan Apprentice

**Wolfstar (Wolffang)** – gray tom, the new SunClan Leader


End file.
